Naru the Story
by Haru no hana
Summary: Naruto sob um ponto de vista diferente :D não sou boa com resumos! Uzumaki Naru sonha em ser hokage! até a kyuubi, um demonio preso dentro dela, resolver ser 'bonzinho'... Kami-sama é sadico e odeia o Jiraiya 8D. Como ser uma Kitsune! par nao decidido!
1. A dança daqueles que vivem nas sombras

NIA: E se nosso loiro favorito fosse do sexo feminino

_**NIA**_: E se nosso loiro favorito fosse do sexo feminino? Teehee... eu parei para pensar e realmente achei fofim °o° Então resolvei fazer uma fic diga-se de passagem, por que não resisti XD São opções demais para deixar de lado o/

Os pares ainda não estão decididos, sugestões em aberto. Já que o Naruto virou Naru, pode-se fazer NaruGaara, ou NaruSasuke, ooou NaruNeji... ou sei lá o que a mente dos meus leitores quiserem. OBS: Eu posso gostar de yaoi, mas de um nível delicado e ingênuo, e falo.

ESSA FIC NÃO É YAOI!

Repito, essa FIC NÃO É YAOI! Então não me peçam por favor. Não tenho intenção de mudar de idéia.

Ah mais uma coisa, eu já tava com essa fic na cabeça a algum tempo, mas foi graças a uma fic que eu li da **Demetria Blackwell**, chamada "**A Piada Mortal**" que me deu o pontapé que eu precisava pra escrever isso. Digamos que me deixou um teco mais empolgada por causa do modo melancólico como ela traça a infância do Naruto. Eu quero que a infância da Naru seja melhor!

**Naru´s story.**

_by Haru no Hana._

**Beta**: Sem beta por enquanto. (se alguém de bom coração quiser se inscrever pro papel... yey \Ô/)

**Nota final da Autora**: _Naruto não é meu__, eu apenas uso os personagens de Masachi Kishimoto para o meu próprio entretenimento e para o entretenimento de quem quer que passe os olhos sobre o que eu escrevo, não ganho nada em cima dos personagens pertencentes à Masachi Kishimoto a não ser a satisfação de saber que eu tenho um meio de esvair as idéias que acumulam na minha cabeça. Resumindo, Naruto não me pertence, a única coisa que me pertence é essa fic, e eu clamo direito sobre qualquer coisa referente a ela de modo geral incluído os personagens criados por mim e/ou sugeridos pelos leitores que eu adicionar ocasionalmente, portanto se você quiser por algum motivo copiar e publicar em outro lugar meu trabalho eu não tenho nada contra a não ser que dê os devidos créditos e me avise.  
OBS: NADA PODE DETER A NOSSA CRIATIVIDADE! BANZAI!  
OBS²: Sem data exata para lançamento dos próximos capítulos. Então por favor não cobrem!_

**Capitulo 01**: **A dança daqueles que vivem nas sombras**.

O dia estava meio chuvoso, as nuvens cobriam o sol e criavam sombras que dançavam pelo chão em uma sinfonia que acompanhava o leve sopro de vento. O ambiente em si era deprimente, mas se tinha algo que aliviava aquele cenário sombrio, era a multidão de pessoas que não ligavam para o tempo que ameaçava cair a qualquer minuto. Essas pessoas tinham coisas para fazer, lugares para ir, e não podiam ser detidas por uma simples tarde nublada.

Isso se aplicava a praticamente todos os passantes que caminhavam pela rua, alguns mais apressados que os outros, realmente preocupados se fosse chover ou não.

Mas no geral, todos se movimentavam.

Movimentavam-se por que tinham algo para fazer, lugares para ir. Era irrelevante o que tinham na mente.

Porem no meio daquela tarde nublada, uma pessoa não se movia, não se movia por não ter motivos para faze-lo. Não tinha pressa, isto era um fato, pois andava lentamente e a passos pequenos.

Passos que eram diretamente proporcional com as pequenas pernas que acompanhavam o corpo da criança de oito anos.

Os adultos e até mesmo outras crianças passavam por ela sem nem ao menos olha-la duas vezes. Alguns até olhavam e normalmente não era bom... olhares cheios de ódio, um ódio que a criança que andava sozinha não compreendia e nem fazia questão de entender... em sua mente apenas uma coisa.

Eu vou provar para eles um dia... Ela repetia como um mantra em sua mente.

Mas enquanto não conseguisse provar nada, se contentava em andar lentamente ao seu objetivo...

É, não tinha pressa.

Mas era melhor se apressar se quisesse causar pelo menos uma boa impressão em seu primeiro dia de aula.

Era naquela tarde chuvosa, naquela mesma tarde chuvosa que começou a nova turma de estudantes na academia ninja. Muitos pais de mãos dadas com seus filhos iam deixa-los dentro da sala de aula e trocar algumas palavras com o professor responsável. Algumas crianças enxeriam a cara e resmungariam que estavam crescidos demais para aquilo.

Ah se apenas eles soubessem o que tinham de tão preciso! E no entanto não davam valor.

A criança que andava lentamente pelas ruas chegou na academia onde fora inscrita a algumas semanas pelo velho Sandaime da vila de Konoha. Uma das cinco grandes vilas shinobis, governada pela sombra do fogo chamado Hokage. O próprio velho Sandaime. Provavelmente uma das poucas pessoas que reconhecia a presença da criança sem marginaliza-la e por isso ela era grata.

Seu sonho de provar para a vila seu valor tinha fundamento! Desde que se conhecera por gente fora sempre rejeitada. Se tentava fazer amigos, eventualmente os perdia por que os pais dos ditos amigos não permitiam que ela se aproximasse de seus filhos.

Alguns tinham a ousadia de chama-la de monstro. Mas ela não ligava. Se eles não queriam que ela brincasse com seus filhos, iria buscar um meio de se provar. E o meio que encontrou foi ser Hokage.

Sabem, tinha um Hokage em particular que ela admirava mais que os outros, mais que o Itidaime ou o Nidaime que fundaram a vila, ou mais que o Sandaime que sempre fora gentil com ela e com todos... A vila tinha um quarto Hokage... que morrera a oito anos atrás protegendo a vila sacrificando a própria vida. O sacrificil desse Hokage a inspirava de um modo quase incompreensível. Ela via nas fotos dele, ou até mesmo da grande escultura do rosto dele no monumento especial da vila. Ele tinha a expressão calma mas ao mesmo tempo desafiadora e confiante.

Ela queria seguir os passos dele! Ela queria ser a próxima Hokage! Ela queria ser reconhecida!

Era querer demais?

Talvez sim... Talvez não...

A criança continuou sua marcha sóbria até a sala que lhe fora apontada na academia. Vários rostos infantis sorriam e acenavam alegremente para ela, mas ela sabia mais do que confiar naqueles rostos que provavelmente não sorririam para ela amanha...

Algumas pessoas chamavam a atenção ela notou, mesmo não notando que ela mesma chamava atenção. Nao era vaidosa, não tinha motivos... e queria ser notada isso era um fato... por isso você não poderia estranhar a garota de olhos azuis céu, com o cabelo curto na altura dos ombros em um tom de amarelo ouro que cintilava sob a luz direta. Você não poderia estranhar o macacão laranja choque, com uma blusa azul claro por baixo, o cinto também azul preso firmemente na cintura dela por uma fivela de sapinho.

E mais ainda, você não poderia estranhar o sorriso MEGAWATTZ que adornava o rosto da garota.

"Anou..." Uma outra garota que indubitavelmente chamava atenção a abordou quando estava entrando na sala. Ela tinha o cabelo rosa que cobria praticamente a cara dela toda. Usava uma blusa azul clara e uma calça capri verde.

"Hai?" A nossa garota loira perguntou, os olhos fechando conforme o sorriso alegre e convidativo aumentava em seu rosto.

"Sai da frente testuda!" Um garoto interrompeu a menina de cabelos rosa antes que ela pudesse falar e a empurrou com um pouco mais de força do que o necessário da frente da porta onde ela tinha parado para conversar com a loira.

"Gomen..." A garota de cabelo rosa se desculpou e baixou a cabeça... Yup, ela não tinha muita confiança.

"Ne... por que não ignora eles?" A garota loira de macacão laranja choque perguntou erguendo ambas as sobrancelhas e parecendo indignada. "Se continuar assim vão sempre pisar em você" A de cabelo rosa assentiu um pouco incerta... o que levou a loira a suspirar. "Qual o seu nome?" Perguntou sorrido seu sorriso MEGAWATT novamente.

"Há-haruno Sakura"

"Uzumaki Naru desu! A próxima Hokage!" A loira declarou apontando um dedo orgulhoso de encontro ao peito.

"Não vai chegar nem perto de Hokage se se atrasar em seu primeiro dia de academia..." Uma voz falou com certo humor contido... as duas crianças se viraram para encarar aquele que lhes falara. "Estão perdidas?"

"Anou... hai..." Sakura disse baixo, quase num murmuro. O homem apenas sorriu e se virou para a loira.

"A Ojii-chan!" A garota loira exclamou, seu sorriso alargando. "veio ver a ninja que vai te depor no primeiro dia de aula?" Ela perguntou para um Hokage que sentia uma gota rolar pela testa.

"Mais ou menos..." Piscou para Naru enquanto Sakura continuava a olhar a cena incerta se deveria participar da conversa ou não "Sua sala é logo ali" O Hokage apontou... Sakura por fim resolveu que não, apenas se curvou e murmurando Hokage-sama, entrou na sala de aula.

Alguns minutos depois, a menina loira entra na sala, apenas para ser novamente o centro das atenções. O professor, um recém formado chuunin, suspirou e levou um dedo para massagear a região superior ao seu nariz.

Se tinha uma coisa que conseguia cheirar de longe, era confusão...

O Hokage continuou parado em frente a porta onde as duas garotas tinham entrado. Até um leve e inaudível suspiro escapou de seus lábios enquanto ele seguia pelo corredor que levava ao seu destino.

"Boa sorte... Uzumaki Naru"

Fim do dia...

A criança que entrara na academia naquela tarde chuvosa saia do mesmo prédio com a mesma expressão de antes. Uma de profunda tristeza. Caminhou com seus passos lentos até um velho balanço que sobrevivera o curso dos anos. Localizado em uma arvore a poucos metros da academia.

Local de onde ela podia ver os inúmeros pais indo buscar seus filhos.

Ela não tinha pai nem mãe que fossem deixa-la ou busca-la na academia, por isso tinha apenas que se contentar observando enquanto os filhos corriam de braços abertos até onde seus pais estavam-nos esperando com sorrisos nos rostos e as perguntas de 'como foi o seu dia?!' ou 'Se divertiu?'

Alguns ainda olhavam na direção da criança sentada no balanço, se marginalizando de todo o resto. Não por escolha própria, pois sabia de experiências passadas, que se os pais a pegasse próximo de seus filhos, lhes dariam um grande discurso sobre como deveriam evitar a garota loira.

Nem davam motivo para tamanho ódio, mas espalhavam-no para seus filhos.

A garota chegou a fazer contato visual com a suposta colega que havia feito hoje. Não usaria a palavra amigo, pois nem trocaram muitas palavras, apenas colega com quem tinha simpatizado um pouco.

Sakura sorriu e acenou... sua mãe seguindo para quem sua filha estava acenando e seu rosto fechou.

Mais uma estava condenada.

Mais um amigo que ela perdera.

Mas não desistiria! Seu sonho de se tornar reconhecida revigorado ao maximo! Mas para isso, tinha que ser forte.

Tinha que ser a ninja numero um da vila se quisesse ser reconhecida.

Tinha que treinar.

'_Criança humana..._'

Um arrepio percorreu todo o corpo da menina loira... Já faziam algumas horas que ela estava fazendo alongamentos depois do primeiro dia de aula na academia. Aquela voz soava como se estivesse dentro de seus próprios ouvidos.

"Tem alguem ai?" Perguntou ofegante... Estava em uma posição agachada tentando recuperar o ar depois da maratona que correra ao redor de um pequeno campo que achara nos arredores da vila.

'_Criança humana... se quer se tornar mais forte, eu posso ajudar..._' a voz soou de novo, mais forte desta vez. Naru olhava freneticamente de um lado a outro tentando localizar a posição da pessoa que falava com ela, mas nem sinal de vida a não ser o barulho do arfar e inalar do ar que fazia.

"Quem é você?" A voz pareceu dar uma pequena risada sombria antes de responder.

'_olhe na sua barriga, é lá que deve estar o selo_'

Selo?

Seria aquela tatuagem estranha que ela tinha no umbigo desde que se entendia por gente? Em todo caso, tirou as abas do macacão de seu ombro de levantou a blusa, expondo o Shikifuuin para seus próprios olhos.

E para seu susto, o selo brilhava em um tom vermelho alaranjado.

'_por que não nos falamos pessoalmente?... é menos trabalhoso desse jeito_' A voz disse num tom de comando... mas como a garota loira de apenas oito anos poderia se comunicar com algo que ela nem sabia que existia?

Estaria ela ficando esquizofrênica?

Nah.. nem sabia o que era esquizofrenia.

"Como?" A voz calou-se por alguns segundos, até responder...

'_medite_'

Falar é fácil, ela não sabia meditar! A voz parecia compreender, pois começou a dar instruções.

'_sente-se no chão com as pernas cruzadas e diminua seu ritmo respiratório e freqüência cardiaca_'...

E a voz supunha que ela deveria saber o significado de metade dessas palavras? Podia ao menos tentar né.

Sentar no chão...? Check!

Cruzar perna...? Check!

Diminuir ritmo respiratório...? Se for respirar mais lentamente então. Check!

Diminuir freqüência o que? Seja o que for contou como Check!

E assim ficou a menina loira, por bons quinze minutos...

"E agora?" Perguntou com um tom mínimo de irritação na voz. Poderia estar treinando agora!

'_feche os olhos e respire_' A voz instruiu. Foi com algumas... ta, muitas duvidas que Naru compeliu com as instruções.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Podia sentir seu corpo cada vez mais leve, como que se estivesse flutuando. Suas pálpebras ficaram levemente mais pesadas o que retirava aquela coceira que dava em tentar dormir sem ter sono. Aos poucos os sons ao seu redor morreram...

Por alguns instantes achou que estivesse dormindo... mas então barulhos de gotas caindo a fez abrir os olhos abruptamente.

Apenas para se dar conta de que não estava mas na floresta... e si em uma espécie de calabouço. As paredes eram de pedra e a iluminação vinha de tochas... pelo teto varios canos e cabos de energia passavam e de algum lugar saia uma fina fumaça que cobria o chão.

Onde ela estava?

Como ainda estava sentada de pernas cruzadas, se levantou e começou a andar pelo lugar. Podia sentir uma força gigantesca vinda de todos os lados, podia se claustrofobica ali, mas estranhamente aquele calabouço lhe era familiar...

"_Vamos... mais um pouco..._" ouviu aquela voz sinistra novamente, mas desta vez podia localizar a posição do dono da voz claramente... mais alguns passos e curvas e chegaria lá... De alguma maneira tambem estranha, sentiu calafrios aumentarem de freqüência.

Até que fora parar em uma enorme câmara... As luzes ali eram mais fracas, deixando o ambiente ainda mais sinistro. O teto era alto, e a coisa que mais chamava a atenção... Uma enorme jaula ocupava praticamente metade do gigantesco espaço.

"Kao-san? (senhor voz)" Naru murmurou incerta... será que viera parar no lugar certo? E agora a duvida que começara a erguer pânico dentro dela, será que conseguiria sair?!

"_Chegue mais perto..._" A voz ordenou... como que magnetizada pela jaula, a cabeça da loira se virou imediatamente na direção das enormes barras de aço que tinham no centro um amuleto grudado. Naru tomou passos cautelosos em direção a jaula de onde agora podia ver claramente um par de olhos vermelhos...

"Quem é você?" Perguntou com a voz tremendo... O par de olhos vermelhos pareciam tremer de excitação antes da voz responder.

"_Kyuubi, o seu hospede_"


	2. Nandayo!

NIA: E se nosso loiro favorito fosse do sexo feminino

_**NIA**_: Nada realmente que eu queira comentar o.o' Exceto agradicer as reviews \Ô/ Vamos ver... to na duvida ainda quanto aos casais, então quando chegar a hora certa... vo fazer uma votação 8D. Por inquanto vo jogando a bola da Naru pros possíveis pretendentes... hohoho! Adeus u.u  
Ah, e algumas pessoas sugeriram casais \Ô/ E se mais ninguém der opinião antes que eu me decida, vai ficar o que sugeriram!

**Naru´s story.**

_by Haru no Hana._

**Beta**: Sem beta por enquanto. (se alguém de bom coração quiser se inscrever pro papel... yey \Ô/)

**Nota final da Autora**: _Naruto não é meu__!  
OBS: NADA PODE DETER A NOSSA CRIATIVIDADE! BANZAI!  
OBS²: Sem data exata para lançamento dos próximos capítulos. Então por favor não cobrem!_

**Capitulo 02**: **Nandayo!**

O sol se pondo era uma visão realmente bela... Os raios vermelhos amarelos e azulados se misturavam em apenas alguns minutos de existência, mas mesmo assim a beleza que possuíam não podia ser diminuída pelo seu curto período de duração.

Naquele fim de tarde e começo de noite calmos, quando a sombra das asas de pássaros noturnos e morcegos passavam a se misturar com as sombras crescentes de outros seres, objetos ou prédios...

Tudo parecia calmo.

Mas como todos nós sabemos previamente, toda regra tem sua exceção, e esta seria particularmente uma menina que gritava com todas as forças de seu pulmão naquele exato momento.

"NÃO DÀ!" Ela gritou. Sua voz rouca mas mesmo assim forte. Ao redor de seu corpo, ondas crescentes de chakra pulsavam fortemente enviando juntamente com o por-do-sol raios vermelhos alaranjados.

A energia liberada por aquele chakra estranho que a envolvia ia aumentando a cada segundo, se estava fora de controle?

Talvez, ela não saberia responder... naquele momento não tinha forças para nada... Se soubesse que ia doer tanto, não deveria ter feito aquele acordo com o tal demônio de nove caudas chamado Kyuubi.

Flash Back.

"_Chegue mais perto..." A voz ordenou... como que magnetizada pela jaula, a cabeça da loira se virou imediatamente na direção das enormes barras de aço que tinham no centro um amuleto grudado. Naru tomou passos cautelosos em direção a jaula de onde agora podia ver claramente um par de olhos vermelhos..._

"_Quem é você?" Perguntou com a voz tremendo... O par de olhos vermelhos pareciam tremer de excitação antes da voz responder._

"_Kyuubi, o seu hospede" _

"Hospede?" A menina loira perguntou um pouco assustada. Não se lembrava de ter nenhum hospede em seu pequeno apartamento onde morava sozinha.

Mas então caiu a ficha.

Aquela criatura presa na jaula não morava com ela na mesma casa, morava dentro dela.

"Agora que nos entendemos chegue mais perto para que eu possa olhar você melhor" A voz falou grave, com um pouco de irritação transpondo em seu tom. Assustada alem do que acreditava poder estar, Naru se aproximou mais ainda apreensiva. Podia ver os olhos por trás das barras de ferro tornarem uma forma mais sólida e se encaixarem perfeitamente na cara de uma raposa gigantesca.

O pelo da raposa era vermelho alaranjado e lembrava o fogo em brasa... constatou que a criatura em si, deveria ter vários andares de altura. E também, um aspecto que dificilmente passaria despercebido... a raposa gigante tinha nove caudas que sacudiam de um lado a outro, numa dança quase excitada.

Foi quando a raposa sorriu, mostrando linhas de dentes brancos e afiados... esticou uma de suas enormes patas por entre as frestas da jaula e com mais velocidade que olhos humanos pudessem registrar, desceu com força para dar um golpe mortal na cabeça da menina loira...

Ou daria um golpe mortal.

Mas não deu. Apenas se limitou a ficar com a pata erguida acima da cabeça da garota.

"Ky-kyuubi?" Naru podia sentir a pressão do chakra da raposa vazando através da pata que estava acima de sua cabeça. Engoliu seco e olhou para cima.

"Você quer ser mais forte não?" A raposa por fim perguntou abaixando sua pata de modo a encostar delicadamente no chão ao lado de Naru. Que apesar de estar tremendo da cabeça aos pés assentiu lentamente com a cabeça. Seu cabelo loiro dourado acompanhando o movimento dela. "Então... por que não fazemos um acordo?"

"Dooushite?" Finalmente a garota respirou fundo e perguntou, seus olhos jamais desviando na enorme pata que descansava ao seu lado. Se a raposa decidisse mata-la, poderia faze-lo apenas com um aceno.

"_Eu fui trancado aqui contra a minha vontade e claramente contra a sua_" A raposa começou com raiva na voz. Seus olhos passaram a brilhar como pequenas chamas laranjas... "_Esse selo que você tem em você me prende no seu corpo e restringe o meu chakra... então supostamente conforme os anos passassem, meu chakra, meu poder se misturaria com o seu gradativamente..._" Os olhos pararam de faiscar momentaneamente antes da raposa continuar. "_Sabe que eu ataquei sua vila a oito anos atrás? Humanos tolos me irritam, eu tinha que dar um fim neles... mas o seu pai me impediu e me trancou em você. Eu o grande demônio de nove caudas reduzido a prisioneiro no corpo de uma criança... o quão baixo sua raça pode chegar? Por anos eu esperei... sempre achei que você seguiria os passos de seu pai e se tornaria uma shinobi. Sempre esperei que você crescesse odiando a vila que te tratava tão mal por causa de mim._" Deixando as palavras afundarem na menina, a raposa se calou.

Naru tinha os olhos arregalados quase quanto podia. Olhos grandes azuis e inocentes cintilavam com a luz vinda das tochas distantes nas paredes. Ela não tinha palavras que pudesse traduzir o que sentia no momento.

A kyuubi, demônio que tirara dezenas de vidas e arruinara mais centenas, o demônio que destruira Konoha a oito anos...

O mesmo demônio pelo qual o quarto Hokage havia dado sua vida para destruir...

Aquele mesmo demônio...

Morava dentro dela?

Era por isso que as pessoas a desprezavam tanto? Viam nela aquele monstro... De repente algo que a raposa falou fez sentido. Tudo fazia sentido agora. O por que de nenhum adulto gostar dela, o por que de nenhum pai a deixar brincar com seus filhos, o por que dela ser tão rejeitada... As pessoas a viam como a própria raposa não?

Ela não era a Kyuubi. Sentiu vontade de gritar na cara das pessoas, que ela não era um demônio, era apenas uma criança como qualquer outra que crescera sem pai nem mãe num ambiente hostil!

Mais uma coisa... se fora o seu próprio pai que colocara a kyuubi dentro dela então... ela era filha do Yondaime Hokage não?

Não! Impossível de acreditar que seu próprio pai fizesse uma maldade dessa com ela! Ela adorava o quarto, não queria acreditar que ele fora tão cruel a ponto de fazer isso com ela!

Sentiu algo quente escorrer pelo seu rosto que parecia frio. Duas linhas que saiam de seus olhos e brilhavam conforme a luz dançava no ambiente. Duas gotas que caíram no chão... seguida logo depois pelo corpo da garota loira que caiu de joelho no solo e cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

"_Desistiu de proteger a vila criança humana?_" A raposa perguntou com certa admiração. Mas mesmo assim podia se sentir o sarcasmo vindo das palavras dela. Quase como que ela tivesse dito aquelas palavras de minutos antes apenas para ferir a criança... "_Então? O que me diz de me deixar sair daqui e juntos destruirmos Konoha? Hmm?_" A pata se moveu um pouco mais para perto da garota loira e se acomodou confortavelmente do lado dela.

Depois de alguns momentos... Naru ergueu o rosto manchado de lagrimas. Seus olhos azuis estavam cobertos por uma sombra. Seus punhos cerraram até que as articulações se tornarem brancas.

"Iie... mesmo que eles me odeiem, eu não os culpo nem quero vingança... eu não fiz nada e um dia vou mostrar pra eles, vou me tornar forte o suficiente para proteger konoha mesmo que eles me odeiem!" Murmurou quase inaudível. Mas a raposa ouviu... E abriu um gigantesco sorriso macabro enquanto seus olhos se iluminavam novamente com aquele brilho malicioso.

"_Eu esperava está a resposta da herdeira de Minato Namikaze_" Naru levantou o rosto. Estava ouvindo o nome do seu pai vindo da boca daquele demônio. Mas ainda assim não era possível se ler a expressão no rosto dela. A Kyuubi continuou. "_Então que tal eu trocar os termos do nosso acordo? Eu não quero ficar confinado aqui..._" Deixou novamente as palavras dançarem no ar. "_Vamos nos tornar um... assim você terá o poder que quer e eu terei minha liberdade..._"

"Por que quer fazer isso?" A garota loira perguntou desconfiada. A pata da raposa que repousava encostada nela se ergueu novamente se pondo sobre ela.

"Eu poderia mata-la agora mesmo e tomar este corpo para mim... Mas isso não teria graça agora teria?" Pelo sorriso estranho da raposa Naru entendeu... Ela queria apenas ver até onde a menina loira conseguiria ir... "Alem do mais, se você morrer eu perecerei junto com você de um jeito ou de outro"

Naru ficou parada imóvel, apenas olhando para o chão a sua frente... Tinha duas escolhas... Mas quais seriam as conseqüências se aceitasse o que a raposa lhe estava dizendo? E se a kyuubi tomasse o corpo dela e atacasse konoha novamente?

Não permitiria isso, nem que para parar o demônio de nove caudas ela tivesse que lutar sozinha com ele.

Até que se decidiu... a resposta que mudaria toda a sua vida...

"Hai" Disse com certa hesitação na voz. Mas disse...

"Que assim seja então" A raposa continuou sorrindo... "Tire o selo que me prende aqui" Ordenou. Em passos lentos, Naru alcançou a jaula, o selo em si estava mais alto do que podia alcançar, mas isso não a impediu... Deu um salto, o mais alto que conseguiu e puxou o selo num único puxão...

Nesse exato momento, uma explosão de chakra a cegou completamente... podia sentir o chakra penetrando por cada poro de seu corpo, se misturando com o dela própria, podia sentir a mente da raposa separadamente em seu corpo, administrando o chakra vermelho alaranjado que pulsava. Não conseguindo agüentar a pressão, fechou os olhos.

Flash Back off.

Quando os abriu novamente estava ao ar livre de novo... mas seu alivio não durou muito. O chakra vermelho começou a vazar e a envolver... Formou um pequeno tufão ao redor dela, de tão intensa sua força, ia correndo sua pele, deixando queimaduras e ferimentos nas partes visíveis de seu corpo. Alem de desintegrar sua roupa transformando as peças de tecido em fumaça. Uma cratera se abria no chão conforme a pressão almentava.

Logo o seu corpo estava envolvido por uma espécie de Mini-nova vermelha sangue devido aos ferimentos que queimavam em seu corpo agora sem pele. O casulo composto de seu próprio sangue e o chakra da raposa aumentou de tamanho... Se a menina tivesse com os olhos abertos, veria o nascer de nove caudas em si mesma... O chakra da kyuubi nunca pulsou tão forte.

Por alguns instantes, temeu se desintegrar tamanha era a força... mas no instante seguinte, tudo escureceu...

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" Vários jouunins e chuunins entraram correndo na sala do hokage em sua torre... A vila havia entrado em um estado de emergência...

" KYUUBI VOLTOU!" Gritavam varias pessoas... E foi assim durante alguns minutos... até o chakra da kyuubi sumir completamente, tão rápido que parecia ter sido sugado por um buraco negro.

Os olhos do Hokage escureceram... ele cruzou as mãos em cima da mesa e descansou sua cabeça ali.

"Não se preocupem... o demônio de nove caudas não vai nos atacar novamente..." Os vários shinobis que haviam se aglutinado no escritório olhavam o seu líder incrédulos. Suspirando, o Hokage dispensou-os... apesar de não estar ele mesmo cem por cento certo se o que disse estaria correto.

Teria que confiar na criança.

Algumas horas depois.

Naru abriu lentamente os olhos... seu corpo todo ardia, sua cabeça doía e girava e ela não podia sentir nenhum de seus músculos. Assim que o ambiente ao seu redor passou a ser mais reconhecível, ela se viu deitada no mesmo lugar onde tinha sentado horas antes para meditar. Mas olhando para o céu, veria a lua cheia brilhando calma como vem fazendo a milhares de anos.

Aos poucos e sem fazer movimentos bruscos, se levantou de sua posição deitada no chão. Podia dizer com certeza que estava pelada e por isso agradecia por estar isolada e não ter ninguém ao redor... Levou uma mão a frente do rosto e esfregou a poeira que havia se depositado ali.

Com um ultimo e final esforço, se levantou e se arrastou pelas sombras até o seu pequeno apartamento...

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou para si mesma enquanto pulava para dentro de seu quarto pela janela. Não fazia idéia de onde estavam suas chaves para ir pela porta da frente. Mas aquilo não fazia a mínima diferença. Escaniou seus poucos pertences, estavam todos ali...

Uma cama simples com lençóis de sapinhos verdes, com a fronha do travesseiro acompanhando o mesmo estilo. As paredes estavam cobertas por faixas e figuras de sapos e bem acima da cama, tinha um quadro de tamanho considerável da folha símbolo de konoha. Ao lado da cama, um criado mudo que acomodava um pequeno abajur com tema de sapo e um despertador verde limão cujo os ponteiros consistiam de mãozinhas.

Como não tinha forças para comer... usou o que sobrava de suas reservas para se lavar rapidamente no banheiro adjacente ao quarto, colocar um blusão de dormir verde escuro, que chegava até o joelho dela... se jogar na cama e adormecer...

Por três dias.

"Itai..." Murmurou se levantando da cama... era manhã... podia ver claramente pela iluminação que entrava pela janela que tinha deixado aberta. Não sentia mais muita dor, mas ainda assim seus músculos estavam doloridos. Se sentia um pouco estranha, como que se um peso tivesse sido retirado de cima dela.

Como se estivesse mais leve.

Se levantou da cama e se arrastou bocejando até o banheiro.

Levantou o rosto e encarou o seu reflexo por algum tempo... Yup! Cabelo loiro todo arrepiado e cheio de nós que dariam um trabalhão para tirar, duas enormes olheiras debaixo de seus olhos azuis carregados de sono, marcas de bigode nas bochechas, nada muito fora do comum. Já um pouco mais desperta, se vestiu e foi catar na cozinha algo pra encher sua barriga que já a algum tempo reclamava da falta de alimentos.

"Vamos ver vamos ver! que Ramen vai ser o sortudo de hoje?!" A loira murmurou alegremente abrindo um armário baixo da cozinha... e Revelando montanhas e montanhas de potes de Ramen instantâneo... "por que não comer um de cada?"

Alguns minutos depois...

Na mesa da cozinha estavam empilhados cinco potes de Ramen, e deitada de costas no chão, com a barriga mais inchada que você veria, uma menina de cabelos loiros suspirando alegremente.

Até ela lembrar que tinha academia... E sair correndo de casa com toda a velocidade de suas pernas.

"Gomen nasai sensei!" Exclamou para o seu sensei da academia ninja... faltara por dois dias sem dar nenhuma explicação, o professor e seus colegas assumiram que era um resfriado...

"Tudo bem Uzumaki-san, apenas sente-se em seu lugar e peça de alguém as lições que já aprendemos" O professor falou com um sorriso assegurador no rosto. Ele era jovem, tinha o cabelo preto e preso em um rabo de cavalo espetado... o que mais marcava sobre ele, era a cicatriz que cortava horizontalmente o seu nariz.

"Hai Iruka-sensei!" Naru sorriu de volta para o sensei e correu para tomar o seu lugar, sem perceber, seguida por muitos pares de olhos, curiosos pela mudança de roupa da menina loira.

Claro... depois que o macacão dela virou pó, ela tinha que arrumar outra coisa para vestir! E Claro não poderia deixar de chamar a atenção...

Uma camiseta longa amarela limão com a estampa de um desenho de sapo verde que possuía um sorriso XD na cara. Uma calça capri laranja com algumas partes desfiadas na ponta. Nos pulsos um par de munhequeiras laranjas também, cada uma com um desenho de espiral. E para dar o toque final, na cabeça dela um óculos de Sky Diving alaranjado...

Sentou-se em um lugar vago bem no meio da sala, ao lado de um garoto de cabelos negros que não desviava os olhos dela... qual era o nome mesmo dele? Tinha certeza que sabia o nome dele da lista de chamada! Droga...

Tentou ignorar o maximo possível aqueles olhos negros cavando buracos na cabeça dela enquanto ainda tentava prestar atenção na lição que o sensei passava... Tinha certeza que o nome dele era Su...

Su...

Uchida Suzushi! (trocadilho XD Uchida Suzuki significa Boi do campo fresquinho...).

Sorrindo de apreciação por ter lembrado do nome do garoto estranho que ficava encarando ela, tomou uma nova revolução e iria confronta-lo ao fim da aula... quando poderia falar em paz sem que o sensei lhe atirasse uma ponta de giz na testa...

Ao final do período, alguns pais já formavam uma pequena multidão ao redor da entrada da academia, já prontos para levar seus filhos. E decidida a abordar o Suzushi-san antes que ele encontrasse algum parente, para que os ditos parentes não a afastassem, saiu a procura do garoto. Andou de um lado a outro, tentando ignorar alguns olhares nervosos em sua direção vindos dos adultos... mas nada do garoto estranho.

Aos poucos a multidão foi diminuindo e nada! Naru tinha certeza que o vira sair da sala e teve certeza de te-lo seguido até o lado de fora!

Droga! Teria que tentar a sorte no dia seguinte...

Estava indo em direção a seu pequeno campo, quando um movimento no canto periférico de sua visão lhe chama a atenção. Por algum motivo estranho, por causa do que acontecera a tres noites antes... (não podia se lembrar muito bem), seus sensos de olfato e audição estavam consideravelmente mais afiados em comparação com o que eram. E por isso, pode sentir no ar o cheiro característico do exato garoto que queria encontrar...

Seguir o movimento!

Quando finalmente encontrou o que estava procurando, que por acaso estava em um dos muitos campos de treinamentos espalhados pela vila, viu que ele não estava sozinho... Um garoto mais velho, tambem moreno e que por sinal lembrava muito o Suzushi e pelas contas da loira deveria ter pelo menos treze anos, estava treinando junto com o seu alvo moreno.

Ir ou não ir... eis a questão.

Como Naru nunca fora de pensar em coisas filosóficas tais como Sheakespeare, ignorou o seu dilema, e com um sorriso MEGAWATT, ergueu as mãos e gritou.

"Suzushi-san!"

Alertados pelo som da voz de uma menina jovem gritando 'susuzhu-san' bem alto, os dois morenos pararam o seu treinamento que envolvia como arremessar propriamente uma kunai e se viraram para a fonte da voz. Uma bolha de luz com cabelo loiro e olhos azuis cintilantes... E ela acenava para eles...

"Nani?" O moreno mais novo e alvo de Naru perguntou um pouco irritado, se antes ele estava curioso quanto a menina loira, agora ele estava irritado, justo esta tarde em que o seu Aniki concordara em ajudar com seu treinamento, aquela garota com sorriso de raposa viera incomodar.

O humor da garota loira naquele mesmo instante pareceu fazer um contorno em 'U' conforme o sorriso desaparecia e antes a expressão alegre fora substituída por um olhar zangado.

"Nandayo Omae!? (forma mal educada de perguntar o que foi...mais para um 'qual é a tua mermão!?')" Retorquiu... o moreno mais velho deu um pequeno sorriso ao observar a troca de palavras (nada educada) entre as duas crianças que se seguiu momentos depois da garota loira apontar o dedo na cara do seu irmão mais novo... quando percebeu que a coisa iria ficar feia, foi que resolveu interferir...

"Sasuke chega" Disse com a voz seria, fazendo o seu irmão mais novo parar no meio de uma sentença que envolvia as palavras 'garota estúpida e retardada' no meio.

"Sasuke?" Naru questionou esquecendo que estava com raiva a alguns segundos atras. Sasuke bufou e olhou nervoso para ela. "O seu nome não é Uchida Suzuchi?"

... Estranhamente, uma bolota de poeira voou entre eles conforme o vento batia...

Até o silencio ser quebrado pelo barulho de uma risada... vinda do moreno mais velho...

"Iie... o nome dele é Uchiha Sasuke, e o meu é Uchiha Itachi" Itachi sorriu e se abaixou para ficar na altura da loira, fazendo um cafuné na cabeça dela... Sasuke continuava mudo com uma cara de chocada no rosto.

"Ne... e eu sou Uzumaki Naru!" A loira exclamou, seu sorriso MEGAWATT plantado em seu rosto. "Sua futura hokage!" Fez um gesto de continência. Itachi apenas sorriu e pegou na mão de Sasuke.

"Matta kondo (até a próxima)... vamos Sasuke" Falou puxando o irmão mais novo que ainda tinha a expressão chocada.

"Matta!" Naru gritou desnecessariamente, fazendo com que Sasuke saísse de seu transe e virasse abruptamente gritando.

"Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke!" Antes de ser puxado com mais força por Itachi e ambos os irmãos desaparecerem por trás da cerca que rodeava o campo de treinamento.

"mou..." Suspirou coçando a cabeça na parte de trás do pescoço com uma expressão pensadora. "Eu nem perguntei o por que dele ficar me olhando!" falou baixo para ninguém em particular antes de sair saltitando alegremente, saindo pela mesma passagem na cerca que os irmãos Uchiha, e continuando a saltitar rua abaixo...

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK

...

RUOOOOOOONKKKK

...

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNK!

"Argh! Ta bom! Eu vou comer alguma coisa!" Naru gritou com seu próprio estomago... já passava um pouco depois do por do sol e ela ainda estava praticando o arremesso de shuriken numa arvore que já estava cravejada de armas e coberta por cicatrizes no casco.

Saiu de seu pequeno lugar de treinar e saiu pisando fundo pelo caminho até uma barraca que tinha aberto recentemente, que vendia Ramen! Murmurando algo nas linhas de 'estomago estúpido e idiota querendo comida no meio do treinamento!'.

Andou pelas ruas quase desertas, salvo por algumas pessoas carregando sacolas e casais que saiam de mãos dadas, por bons cinco minutos até alcançar uma barraca simples, com alguns bancos montados na frente e um senhor de meia idade atendendo por trás do balcão. Saltou em um dos bancos e se acomodou.

"Oi! jiji! Me da um Ramen tradicional com Narutos (peixe cortado em forma de espiral... usado para fazer Sobas 'pratos com macarrão', como o Udon °o°) e macarrão extras!" O velho sorriu para a garota loira que estava visitando sua barraca desde o dia em que a abriu... talvez exceto pelas ultimas três noites...

"É pra já!" Gritou com o mesmo entusiasmo da loira, preparando habilmente o macarrão que seria usado no prato.

Foi quando alguem se sentou ao lado dela...

"Um simples de frango por favor" A voz familiar murmurou enquanto a pessoa se fazia confortável no banco.

"Iruka-sensei?" Naru perguntou se virando para ver o recém-chegado. O professor deu um pequeno salto alarmado pela voz da garota que o pegara de surpresa, e se virou.

"AAAh! Não faça mais isso por favor!" Suspirou e deu uma boa olhada em sua aluna. A roupa dela estava coberta de manchas de sujeira e algo suspeito que parecia com sangue, apesar da garota não ter nenhum ferimento visível.

"Gomen ne Iruka-sensei" Naru se desculpou, uma gota escorrendo pela sua testa. O sensei sorria para ela gentilmente... Por algum momento, a garota loira sentiu uma chama de satisfação brilhar em seu peito... alguem olhava para ela e não a tratava como lixo! Mais uma pessoa a reconhecera como um alguem!

Não considerou o irmão mais velho do Suzushi... quer dizer, Sasuke, como sendo confiável, por isso não se sentiu segura perto dele... era a mesma sensação de se estar só e pelado, no meio de uma multidão. Era estranho... mas mesmo assim podia sentir uma onda de tristeza vinda do garoto Uchiha mais velho.

Como descrever? Uma angustia que ele escondia muito bem... mas Naru agora que pensava melhor a respeito, duvidava que ele fosse agüentar por mais tempo.

"Aqui está!" O senhor da barraca de Ramen sorriu enquanto entregava a tigela grande de Ramen para a loira... tirando-a de seus pensamentos e fazendo com que a única palavra que povoasse suas metas fosse... Comer.

Comer!

Comer Ramen!

Iruka sorriu observando Uzumaki Naru. Apesar do sorriso dela prometer encrencas, não podia evitar sentir necessidade de protege-la, como uma irmã mais nova. Sabia por um fato que o Hokage lhe dissera, que a menina crescera sem pais, talvez por isso sentia tanta simpatia por ela, ele também crescera sem seus pais, que foram mortos durante o ataque da raposa demônio. Pela idade dela, os pais dela devem ter morrido nas mesmas condições.

"Ne... Uzumaki-san?" Iruka chamou a garota que devorava rapidamente o seu Ramen, tanto que quando levantou seu rosto da tigela, este estava coberto de molho e macarrão.

"Nani?" Naru resmungou mastigando a comida que ainda estava em sua boca enquanto aguardava o que o sensei iria dizer.

"Hoje é por minha conta..." Ele sorriu... Por um instante Naru ficou ali apenas observando o sensei com a expressao vazia... Até um gigantesco sorriso MEGAWATT™ adornar seu rosto e ela gritar para o cozinheiro.

"Jiji! Mais um por favor!" Fazendo Iruka soltar um suspiro... já arrependido da proposta.

No dia seguinte.

Naru estava com um sorriso de auto contentamento que a alguns dias você poderia ver com freqüência nos lábios dela. O cabelo loiro saltitava conforme a loira saia pulando e com os olhos dizendo 'bom dia' a todos que passavam por ela na rua. Apesar de ganhar na maioria dos casos um olhar reprovador ou algumas vezes apenas ser ignorada.

Quando de repente uma cena ganhou atenção aos olhos azuis cintilantes.

Sakura estava escondida atrás de uma moita, seguindo um alheio e conhecido garoto de cabelos negros... Ele parecia mesmo ignorar a presença da garota que o espionava, se limitando a fazer exercícios...

Foi ai que a loira se lembrou de que hoje seria um suposto feriado!

Foi com uma gota imensa da cabeça que se deu conta de que somente agora havia percebido que era feriado, e que provavelmente estaria cabulando aulas em circunstancias normais. Mas ignorando o mau senso de humor que crepitou em seu estomago, fez seu caminho silenciosamente até a garota de cabelos rosa.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" gritou fazendo o objeto de seu chamado saltar alguns bons cinco metros no ar e ganhando a atenção de um agora nervoso Sasuke que fulminava.

"AAAACK!" Sakura gritou pousando no chão de bunda com tudo e corando sob o olhar furtivo do Uchiha, que se limitava entre encarar Sakura e esganar mentalmente Naru.

"Oh Sasuke!" Acenou alegremente a mão na cara do Uchiha, que fazia o maximo possível para ignorar a bolha loira de energia. Decidindo que o melhor seria se esclarecer com Sakura, virou sua atenção para a garota de cabelos rosa que ainda jazia sentada no chão com uma expressão que lembrava uma criança pega fazendo algo errado.

Mais uma vez, ela ERA uma CRIANÇA e estava FAZENDO algo que julgava ERRADO.

Não demorou muito para que Sasuke percebesse o que se tratava e virar um tom rosado mais escuro em sua bochecha. A loira tentava esconder alguns risinhos mas falhava... cof cof... miseravelmente.

"Anou.. Uchiha-san... e-to..." Sakura gaguejou, sua franja cobria seu rosto o que ainda bem escondia o tom vermelho de suas bochechas. "Eu já vou indo!" Exclamou se levantando rapidamente e saiu correndo o resto do caminho deixando uma trilha de poeira atrás de si.

"Nandayo Sakura-chan?" Naru resmungou já mais calma e lançou um mais que furtivo na direção do moreno, e com um sorriso malicioso começou a mangar da cara dele. "Mais uma no haren do Uchiha Sasuke-sama! Ah como eu queria participaaaaaaaaar!" O tom de vermelho no rosto de Sasuke aumentou consideravelmente.

Naru estava se referindo a montanha de garotas que perseguiam o moreno incansavelmente tentando fazer ele 'aceitar' os sentimentos delas. Sasuke não gostou nem um pouco.

"Hn... Dobe" Murmurou irritado se virando e seguindo seu caminho.

Naquela mesma tarde...

"Oe... Omae?" A voz de uma garota cortou o ar que já estava ocupado por pequenos suspiros chorosos... vindos de ninguem mais de Haruno Sakura.

"Na-nani?" Sakura suspirou se virando para encarar uma outra garota loira bastante parecida com a sua conhecida Naru, mas apesar disso, as diferenças eram claras... Enquanto Naru possuía um rosto com uma expressão mais felina e selvagem, mesmo assim feminina, essa loira que agora estava de pé a sua frente com um olhar questionador e confiante, possuía o rosto mais agudo e mais feminino.

"Por que está chorando?" Sakura quase tinha se esquecido que estava chorando... mas ao se lembrar, novas lagrimas começaram a se formar no canto de seus olhos e a loira a olhou com reprovação e irritação.

"Po-porque eu tenho uma testa muito grande... e...e" Sakura murmurou timidamente, desviando os olhos da loira, não querendo dizer sobre a vergonha que passara na frente do garoto que estava gostando, a loira por sua vez tinha suas feições nervosas mais calmas.

"Nê... você não tem a testa grande! Aposto que é muito bonita! Vem cá, deixa eu arrumar!" A loira exclamou se aproximando de Sakura que apenas se encolheu, mas por fim relaxou quando as mãos da outra garota encontraram a sua franja e a tiraram de seu rosto. Mostrando olhos verdes um pouco inchados por causa das lagrimas."Oh, vem aqui amanha esse mesmo horário que eu vou te dar um presente!" A garota de cabelos rosas apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

"Hai..."

"E a propósito, qual o seu nome?"

"Ha-haruno Sakura desu"

"Uh!? Yamanaka Ino! Yoroshiku onegai shimasu!" Ino sorriu para sua nova e tímida amiga. "Ne Sakura-chan? Você é apenas um broto que vai se tornar uma bela flor!" Sakura sentiu o canto de seus lábios se levantarem com um pequeno e grato sorriso.

"Arigatou Ino-san" Ino retribuiu o sorriso com uma versão menos potente do sorriso MEGAWATT de Naru.

E naquela próxima semana...

Itachi finalmente assassinou todo o seu clã e traumatizou seu irmao mais novo... traçando para ele um caminho que todos nós conhecemos.

"OE SASUKE-TEME!" Naru gritou para o moreno que andava com a cabeça baixa e as mãos enfiadas no bolso. Ele parecia ter envelhecido alguns anos em poucos dias e sua presença estava mais sombria. Claro que a loira ouvira falar do massacre da família Uchiha.

E pelas mãos de Itachi ainda por cima... jamais teria adivinhado que ele faria aquilo... ainda por cima poupando Sasuke... a pior das maldades que ele poderia ter feito...

Deixar que o seu irmão mais novo se tornasse uma carcaça sem alma, cujo destino seria se vingar sem olhar para nada alem do ódio que sentia.

"Cala a boca" A voz do Uchiha sobrevivente estava rouca e sombria... Naru segurou o arrepio que ameaçou descer pela sua coluna, não conseguindo... Parou de andar e ficou apenas parada vendo sem açao, enquanto Sasuke continuava o seu caminho... sem olhar para trás.

"Yosh! Acho que eu tenho que socar algum juízo nele então?" Naru murmurou socando o ar... pelo menos agora tinha um brilho mais malicioso nos olhos... "Que tipo de Hokage eu seria se não protegesse os meus amigos?" O brilho sumiu momentanemanete, deixando lugar a uma espécie de solidão obscura.

A loira de olhos azuis deu um pequeno suspiro... de alguma forma, as razoes do Yondaime estavam mais claras dentro do coração dela. Ele havia feito o que deveria ter feito para salvar a vida de todos... Mas... sacrificando o próprio bebê? Deveria ter sido extremamente doloroso para ele ter feito isso. Sempre ouvira do velho terceiro historias sobre o quarto... do caráter de seu pai.

Se perguntou o que sua mãe tenha dito para o seu pai quando ele tocou no assunto com ela? Imaginou como sua mãe morreu... provavelmente com o ataque da kyuubi.

Talvez seja melhor nem saber...

Engoliu a bola que formara em sua garganta e voltou a andar... Sua revolução mais forte do que nunca.

Iria se tornar Hokage para proteger, não somente Sasuke, mas cada um dos habitantes de Konoha! Não iria deixar o sacrifício de seu pai ter sido em vão! E iria clamar com suas próprias mãos o trono de seu velho e o respeitos destas pessoas que não entendiam o seu sacrifício... o seu sofrimento... e seu destino.


	3. Eu vou!

NIA: E se nosso loiro favorito fosse do sexo feminino

_**NIA**_: Gomen né pelo sumiço.. eu tava estudando pro vestibu sem net por 2 meses ç.ç Mas valeu a pena! Hohoho! Adivinhem queeeem passou em primeiro lugar pra Arquitetuura? Quem quem?! HOHOHHOHOH! Cês vão me ver mais por aqui agora XD Segurem a loira hiperativa que a hana se tornou! Yosh! (2 meses de energia acumulados) :D

**Naru´s story.**

_by Haru no Hana._

**Beta**: Sem beta por enquanto. (se alguém de bom coração quiser se inscrever pro papel... yey \Ô/)

**Nota final da Autora**: _Naruto não é meu__!  
OBS: Sem data exata para lançamento dos próximos capítulos. Então por favor não cobrem!_

_OBS²: O Naruto normal falaria Dattebayo, a Naru vai falar mou \Ô/_

_OBS³: A kyuubi é bonzinho com a Naru por que ela é uma menina :D E por que isso é uma fic e eu posso sonhar não posso? u.u'_

**Capitulo 02**: **Eu vou!**

O sol era sempre o mesmo, imutável, constante, as vezes procuramos algo assim para nos apoiarmos... Um amigo, um desejo, um sonho, um objeto. Quanto mais presente, quanto mais constante, mais nos sentimos assegurados. Só não se pode viver na rotina...

A garota loira que agora caminhava lentamente pelas ruas movimentadas de uma cidade pensava em assuntos filosóficos, tão complexos quanto o sentido da vida. Precisava determinar o seu futuro, até agora tinha duas convicções que sabia ter de seguir.

Precisava se tornar mais forte para virar Hokage;

Descobrir o que diabos aconteceu com aquela raposa de caudas nonalisticas cuja presença podia sentir mas não sentir ao mesmo tempo...

"mou... já duas semanas..." murmurou com a voz cansada. Não era para menos, estava treinando sem parar o seu taijutsu... tinha que aumentar sua estamina consideravelmente se quisesse dar conta dos exercícios mais pesados. Ainda faltava é claro, treinar sua reserva de chakra. "Onde aquela Okitsuni foi? (Okitsuni, seria grande kitsune, o nesse caso usaria o kanji para 'grande' dando idéia de respeito)

Perdida dentro de suas próprias divagações sobre a vida... ou o paradeiro da raposa... andava com a coluna curvada para trás, com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça, uma expressão facial que lembrava a de uma kitsune... algumas pessoas olhavam a garota caminhante com uma certa apreensão escondida em olhares rápidos entre seus conhecidos e olhos extremamente rígidos...

Passavam todos despercebidos pela tal menina.

"será que ela se mudou do meu umbigo...?" Falou em voz alta, não ligando para quem ouvisse. "poderia ter ido para minha costa... ou bunda?" parou de andar subitamente, seu rosto se iluminando...

Eureca! A Kyuubi no Kitsune só poderia ter se mudado para sua região trazeira, por isso a hesitancia em se comunicar... se ela morasse em uma bunda certamente sentiria vergonha.

Ainda parada no meio da rua com um olhar contemplativo, com as pessoas olhando ainda mais esquisito para ela, imaginava como seria a casa da raposa na sua bunda...

"Se no meu umbigo é um calabouço cheio de tochas e canos furados... na minha bunda poderia ser..." Parou sua linha de pensamento quando uma náusea de enjôo e nojo creptou por sua barriga. "Ewwwww" fechou os olhos tentando apagar a imagem mental.

Continuou a andar assoviando. Já superado o incidente da 'morada da raposa'. Tinha assuntos mais sérios a tratar, a se tinha... O sol poente lhe dava uma clara idéia do que tinha que fazer naquele instante. Apenas um objetivo se firmava em sua mente.

Uma presa, um alvo, um ponto...

Uma barraca de Ramen ao longe...

Abriu um sorriso predador e dartou a correr o resto do caminho, não queria nem esperar pelo seu estomago, que também funcionava como relógio, marcar as 6:30, horário de janta! E no caso do alarme, era um som que conhecemos muito bem.

Alcançou o Ichikaru Ramen bem a tempo, podia sentir o seu melhor amigo se contorcendo em agoniada expectativa. Podia sentir o gosto salgado e convidativo, um pouco, só um pouco de shoyo para deixar agridoce, sem exageros... Os narutos se misturando com os sobas em uma dança saborosa e mística.

"Oh, Naru-chan!" O velho recebeu a sua convidada de honra com um sorriso largo. Sua melhor freguesa da casa estava ali!

"Jiji! O de sempre!" berrou...

Mais uma noite terminada com perfeição!

Mal sabia ela o que a esperava no dia seguinte.

Uma bola totalmente enrolada, resultado da mistura de um corpo, uma massa de cabelos loiros e um lençol repousavam na cama. A única indicação de vida vinda da estranha massa era o levantar e abaixar ritmado que só poderia estar vindo da respiração do ser a qual pertencia o corpo e talvez o cabelo loiro.

Nunca se sabe... né?

De repente um leve ronco se fez ouvir, seguido de pequeno espasmos vindos da massa.

Os roncos se intensificaram em uma sinfonia inumana.

Os espasmos ficaram mais fortes, e quando você menos esperava... ou talvez esperasse... Ouviusse um grito agudo e desesperado, meio rouco, vindo da massa que agora temos certeza ser a dona do monte de cabelos loiros.

"KYAAAAAAA! To atrasada!" Naru gritou assim que despertou. Saltou da cama com uma energia incomum de se encontrar em recém acordados e correu até a roupa que deixara pronta na noite anterior, pendurada com um cabide rústico da porta.

Se vestiu rapidamente, com cuidados triplos ao pentear os cabelos que naquele instante se encontravam em um nó único no topo de seu escalpo. Vale ressaltar que alguns gritos e gemidos seguiram aquele processo de desembaraçar lado a lado.

Terminada de se arrumar e higienizada devidamente, parou na frente da porta da geladeira com uma expressão de culpa.

Comer ou não comer?

Uma pergunta tão simples cuja resposta traria repercussão que duraria o resto de seu dia.

Mais uma vez ela não era muito conhecida de Sheakespere, por isso apenas se segurou para não abrir a porta do infame eletrodoméstico, agarrar aquele pote de ramen da noite passada e devora-lo inteiro... Com um suspiro resignado, deixou seu prédio e se pos a correr o mais rápido que suas pernas conseguiam leva-la.

Até a academia...

"Gomen nasai sensei!" Falou com as bochechas vermelhas de tanto correr... não estava nenhum pouco arrependida de estar atrasada, apenas chateada (e faminta) por não ter comido de manha. Mas aquilo era curável, a se era... iria compensar aquele pote gelado de ramen que ficara sozinho em sua geladeira com um bem quentinho que iria comprar no Ichikaru uma vez que tivesse a chance de matar aula.

Então qual haveria de ser o propósito da correria?

Feh...

"Naru..." Iruka murmurou massageando as temporas que latejavam, pulsando cada vez que seu coração batia, um lembrete de sua fonte mais nova de estresse. "por que não se senta logo?"

"Hai" E assim fez a loira. Sentou-se em um ponto aleatório da classe, obrigando ao seu pequeno cérebro de oito anos a prestar atenção as palavras de Iruka.

Hmm... ramen de churrasco ou de peixe? Eu posso pedir uma mistura... NÃO! PARA DE ME INFLUENCIAR ESTOMAGO! Prestar atenção... vamos lá, eu posso fazer isso...

"...o chakra circula pelo nosso corpo em veias..." veias? Veias não são aqueles tubinhos ocos que lembram macarrão? E se existisse macarrão oco? Seria muito melhor! Hehe! O caldo do ramen ficaria dentro do macarrão realçando o sabor... yummi! ACK! Me desviei do rumo de novo!.

"vamos lá Naru! Não vai ser hokage se não prestar atenção na aula" a única coisa que ela não percebeu foi que dissera aquilo um pouquinho, apenas um pouco, alto demais, ganhando toda a atenção da classe que passou a olha-la estramente, alguns com gotas na cabeça... outros apenas balançando-a decepcionados.

Ops...

"Naru..." Mais uma vez as mãos do sensei encontraram seu lugar favorito dos últimos tempos, suas temporas.

"Gomen nasai sensei..." Naru suspirou. Seria um longo dia... como se seu estomago roncante não fosse um aviso suficiente.

XxXxXxXxXx

"mou! Calma! Eu já vou te alimentar!" Se você conhecesse uma pessoa que conversasse com seu próprio estomago, o que você pensaria?

ROOOONK

O que você pensaria, adicionalmente, se o estomago respondesse?

"Hai! em apenas alguns segundos! mou!"

RRRRROOONK.

"Urusai! (cala a boca) Eu também to com fome!" E se o estomago tivesse um rosto provavelmente você o veria fazendo beicinho. Ate, obviamente, a garota dona do estomago avistar a barraca de ramen.

E sair correndo para alcançar seu alvo.

"jiji... um... de... carne e... peixe... misturados... onegai" respirava tentando recuperar o fôlego. Sentou-se em um dos banquinhos que se prostravam na frente da barraca e ficou a esperar o seu merecido trato. Nem notou quando alguém sentou-se do seu lado.

"Feh... minhas pesquisas não andam bem..." Seja quem for murmurou com um tom melancólico para si mesmo, antes de se direcionar ao velho cozinheiro com a voz ainda triste. "O da casa"

"Oi... ji-san dou kanashii desuka (por que está triste?)" Naru perguntou notando a nuvem negra pairando sobre a cabeça da figura estranha sentada ao seu lado.

Era um velho com longo cabelo branco e espetado. Ele tinha uma faixa na testa que trazia o kanji para 'óleo' e algumas marcações faciais estranhas. Os olhos negros do velho brilhavam com malicia, mas naquele instante estavam nublados com uma certa decepção que os deixava opacos. Vestia um hakama verde musgo e por cima de uma blusa de algodão, um haori vermelho. Nas suas costas, amarrado firmemente um pergaminho.

"huh! Não fui eu!" O velho gritou com o tom fino e saltou do banco olhando ao redor freneticamente. Até notar o olhar azul céu curioso que o espiava por baixo do toldo da bancada de ramen. "ah.. omae wa (ah, é você) por um instante achei se tratar de uma mulher bonita"

Uma veia pipocou da testa de Naru.

"Mou! Vou te mostrar quem não é bonita!" Encarou o velho com o olhar fulminante. Negros encontrando um azul céu tempestuoso. O velho ficou sem reação, até virar a cabeça para trás e dar uma gargalhada, daquelas bem gostosas que nossos tios estranhos (ou pais estranhos -.-) dão em churrascos de família dias de domingo.

"Heh! Talvez um dia você até seja" O velho deu uma piscadela. "Mas agora eu estou interessado em encontrar uma mulher alta, com lábios vermelhos... seios fartos... coxas roliças..." Um filete de sangue começou a escorrer pelo nariz do velho, ganhando a atenção de vários moradores de konoha. Algumas mães tamparam os olhos de seus filhos com a mão e murmuravam linhas como 'não se aproxime do tio malvado e doido, docinho'.

"Seus pedidos!" O senhor do Ichikaru exclamou antes que o soco que Naru tinha armado chegasse ao seu alvo, a cara do velho hentai.

Se virou para seu ramen fumegante, deu uma longa fungada na fumaça salgada e doce ao mesmo tempo, saboreando o gosto antes de provar a comida. Até quebrar os seus rachis e gritar 'Itadakimasu' devorando o ramen inocente, como uma esfomeada.

Tão entretida na comida, não notou que o velho a observava pelo canto do olho. 'Ela se parece demais com Namikaze... será que ela é?... nah! Provavelmente o herdeiro de Namikaze deve estar na academia' Deu um suspiro relembrando de seu antigo aluno, e do filho dele.

Por alguns instantes, aquilo se fez o quadro, até a voz cortante de alguém quebrar a atmosfera pacifica.

"NARU!" Naru se virou lentamente, gotas de suor escorrendo de sua testa.

"Iruka-sensei" Disse, seu rosto assumiu uma expressão de culpa e nervosismo misturados, que não poderia ser nada mais que cômica.

"Não adianta matar aula se você faz tão obvio para onde vem!" O sensei gritou mais uma vez, desta vez na cara da menina loira, que levara os dedos aos ouvidos para tentar impedir o som... Droga de audição super-aguçada que a droga da raposa desaparecida lhe dera!

"mou! Onakaga sukimashita yo! (Eu tava com fome!)" Naru gritou de volta para o sensei. Que não notara o velho observando a troca um tanto entretido. Um sorriso esclarecedor em seus lábios.

"Vamos voltar para academia e você vai ficar em detenção!" O sensei disse agora diminuindo a voz notando a multidão de pessoas que parara para ver a troca. Algumas com expressões de decepção no rosto. Outras de ódio.

A criança demônio não deveria estar indo para academia...

"hai..." Naru murmurou também notando os olhares.

Alguma coisa dentro dela reagiu.

Por alguns segundos, o chakra da kyuubi deu um pico. Para depois sumir.

Ninguém notou... a não ser o velho.

'preciso conversar com sandaime-sama sobre isso' pensou, pagando seu ramen e o de Naru antes de sair de fininho da cena.

Iruka agarrou Naru pela orelha e a arrastou o resto do caminho até a academia, recebendo gemidos e reclamações o caminho todinho.

Naquele mesmo instante, um velho de cabelos brancos e espetados, entrava na sala do Hokage de Konoha, Sandaime hokage Sarutobi-sama.

"Ah Jiraiya! Não sabia que estava em konoha!" O velho Hokage recebeu o velho com um sorriso largo e receptivo no rosto.

"Sarutobi-sensei... precisamos conversar." O velho jiraiya não tinha a expressão tão receptiva assim...

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Ele não precisava ter tomado tanto tempo naquela detenção! Mou!" Naru exclamou caminhando, seu rosto passivo com suas mãos cruzadas atrás de sua cabeça enquanto ia até o seu campo de treinamento, para pelo menos se exercitar um pouco depois de aulas sobre chakra. Ela queria a parte pratica logo! Mou, era pedir demais?

Alcançou o seu campo... o sol já exibia espectros alaranjados que se misturavam com os brancos e amarelos, criando uma paisagem austera de quatro horas da tarde.

Naru sentou-se no chão e começou a se alongar. Podia sentir os nós em seus músculos depois de ter passado o dia inteiro sentada aprendendo teorias se desfazendo. Com alguns satisfatórios 'POPs', sentia suas juntas indo para o lugar certo.

"Gah! Nada melhor que se alongar pelo fim de tarde!" suspirou se levantando e começando uma serie de exercício de aquecimentos. "Um bom shinobi precisa se manter em forma! Mou! Não ouvir sermões!"

Terminou o aquecimento e começou uma serie de voltas ao redor do campo. Os músculos de sua perna trabalhando com uma energia renovada, que suportariam vinte voltas. Logo esqueceu a corrida escolheu uma arvore, vitima da hora, que serviria como saco de pancada.

Quando ia começar uma serie de socos, que deixariam feridas e arranhões em seu punho, apenas para estarem curados em menos de cinco minutos depois, uma voz a deteve.

"Está fazendo completamente errado" A voz era familiar... onde já tinha ouvido aquela voz antes? Naru que estava virada em direção a arvore, girou a cabeça para encarar o intruso que ousava se intrometer em seu treinamento.

Olhos azuis se cerrarem ao encontrarem o haori vermelho e o kanji de óleo.

"Você de novo! Mou!" O velho inclinou a cabeça para o lado e inocentemente apontou o próprio indicador para si.

"Watashi ga? (eu?)" Olhos azuis ganharam um brilho assassino. "Feh! Claramente não sabe quem eu sou..." Naru deixou a raiva de desfazer por alguns segundos enquanto martelava sua memória pelo nome do velho.

Ela deveria conhece-lo?

"Wakaranai (não sei)" O velho caiu de cara no chão. Apenas para se levantar segundos depois, limpar a poeira inexistente de seu haori e encarar Naru serio.

"Eu sou o Sannin dos sapos! O super hermitão Jiraiya!" Tudo isso acompanhado de uma dança, combinada com desfile.

Quando terminou, Naru tinha apenas uma gota na cabeça, e ao fundo um corvo passava voando e grasnando 'AHOO (retardado/idiota)'

"Você é um pervertido! Ero-sennin isso sim! mou!" Mais uma vez Jiraiya caiu de cara no chão. Seguindo o ritual de se levantar e espanar a poeira inexistente, passou a redobrar o seu encaramento em Naru.

"Kaham... pervertido não... SUPER PERVERTIDO!" Desta vez foi Naru quem caiu. "mas não estou aqui para discutirmos o meu... cof cof... a minha conduta"

Naru se levantou do chão e ficou sentada ali na poeira, encarando o velho, estimulando-o a continuar a falando, por mostrar que estava ouvindo.

"Tenho uma proposta para você gaki" Neru se inclinou para a frente ligeiramente, não escondendo sua antecipação. Mesmo não sabendo, Kitsunes são criaturas extremamente curiosas.

"Hai.. Kikoeta (sim, estou ouvindo)" Jiraiya sorriu invalidamente. A menina tinha uma expressão que lembrava a de uma Kitsune maliciosa, mas ao mesmo tempo estava claramente refletido naqueles olhos azuis os sorrisos de Namikaze e Kushina.

"Você vem treinar comigo por quatro anos, voltará para konoha antes da graduação, assim poderá receber sua hitae ate" O velho hermitão disse como se fosse uma intimação. Ganhando uma questão silenciosa de Naru, transmitida pelo olhar da menina.

"Nande? (por que)" Claro que Jiraiya previra aquela pergunta... sorrindo maliciosamente e esfregando as mãos como um lunático disse.

"As mulheres adoram homens solteiros com filhos!" E começou a rir compulsivamente, antes de adicionar. "principalmente kawaii gakis como você!" voltando a rir.

"Heh? E quem disse que eu quero ir com você?!" Naru gritou tirando o velho sannin de seu estupor temporário. "hentai ojiji! Mou!"

Jiraiya ficou parado por alguns segundos, contemplando. Até que seu sorriso já largo e maníaco se alargou.

"Por que eu sou um dos super Sannins de Konoha! Ser treinado por mim é uma honra!" Disse apontando o dedão para o próprio peito, que se encontrava tufado. "Alem disso, um dos meus aprendizes se tornou Hokage!"

Realização nublou os olhos azuis da menina. Depois duvida... depois raiva, depois alegria e por fim determinação. Até que um sorriso malicioso ganhou seus lábios.

"Eu não sabia que você tinha treinado o sandaime ji-chan... isso prova que você é um saco velho de ossos" fechou os olhos de um jeito resignado, que sabia ia ter o efeito desejado no velho cujo ego era gigantesco.

Os olhos do Sannin se arregalaram, antes de ganharam um brilho raivoso.

"Não é o Sarutobi-sama que eu estou falando gaki! É do..." antes que pudesse terminar de falar, notou o olhar desolado da menina fitando não a ele, Jiraiya, mas algo mas alem... algo que ele sabia ser por instinto a montanha do monumento dos Hokages. E ele também sabia para qual rosto a menina olhava.

Minato Namikaze. Konohagakure no Yondaime Hokage.

Seu peito se apertou. Indagava se a menina sabia a verdadeira identidade do homem conhecido como yondaime.

"Wakatta (eu sei)" Logo a expressão de resignação deixou o rosto da menina e ela voltou a encarar com um brilho suspeito nos olhos, o velho hermitão que sentiu uma gotícula de suor escorrer de sua testa.

"Eu permito você me treinar" disse com uma voz borsal, gostava de instigar o velho sannin, sentia um prazer estranho ao fazer isso. Como quando faz travessuras apenas para irritar Iruka-sensei!

Iruka-sensei... se fosse com o velho hentai iria deixar para trás o seu sensei... talvez o seu primeiro amigo desde o sandaime. Não contava mais Sakura nem Sasuke como amigos, eles se fecharam dela, a esqueceram... Sakura agora tinha aquela outra loira, e Sasuke tinha suas magoas. Não havia lugar para ela.

Sua resolução retomada, continuou a encarar Jiraiyia que possuía apenas um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

"Vai arrumar suas coisas gaki, partimos amanha bem cedo... este lugar não é nada bom para realizar minhas pesquisas!"

"mou!... tão cedo?" Pelo olhar fulminante de Jiraiya, Naru apenas baixou a cabeça. "hai..."

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Iruka-sensei... eu tenho uma coisa para falar" Naru saiu correndo do campo de treinamento... nem notara o tempo passando, e agora o sol estava começando a se esconder por trás do horizonte, raios laranjas, roxos e rosas dançavam no céu. Encontrou seu sensei sentado num dos bancos do Ichikaru ramen.

"Hai, o que foi Naru?" Iruka olhou para sua pior aluna, mesmo assim a sua irmãzinha eleita sem que a menina soubesse, ou talvez soubesse.

"Eu vou embora." Naru botou para fora de uma vez... visto o olhar confuso de Iruka, aprimorou. "Um Ero-jiji ofereceu para me treinar por quatro anos, vamos partir amanha" Disse baixando o rosto, não queria que o seu sensei visse as lagrimas não derramadas por trás de seus olhos. Choraria o que fosse hoje a noite, mas escondido de todo mundo.

"Nani!" Iruka exclamou... Não acreditando em seus ouvidos. Normalmente um ninja ficaria na academia... apenas raros adotavam um mestre particular, e parece que Naru, havia tido a sorte de encontrar um... só não gostara da palavra 'ero'

"Hai...Ele se diz chamar Jiraiya e tem alguma coisa a ver com sapos." Suspirou. As lagrimas que não queria que caíssem ganhando vida própria e se fazendo reconhecidas. Iruka a pegou pelos ombros e a fez olhar em seus olhos.

"Só tenha certeza de se tornar muito forte heim? Não quero uma hokage fraca" Deu uma picadela, que foi o gatilho que fez com que lagrimas caíssem com mais força e Naru pular no colo de Iruka lhe dando um abraço.

"Oi... gaki... ele precisa respirar" A voz de Jiraiya fez com que a menina loira afrouxasse seus braços do pobre sensei que assumira uma doentia tonalidade rosa púrpura.

"Gomen nasai!" Naru exclamou saltando do colo de Iruka e caindo no chão, próximo de Jiraiya.

"Daijyobu" Iruka sorriu, iria sentir falta da menina, mas vendo com seus próprios olhos quem iria treina-la, seu coração ficou mais leve. "Cuide dela Jiraiya-sama" Iruka se curvou.

O sannin deu aquele mesmo sorriso pequeno e melancólico, para logo depois ser superado por uma expressão animada e uma pose de NICE BOY que deixaria Gai orgulhoso.

"MOU! Ero-sennin!" Naru exclamou vendo a pose de Jiraiya...

XxXxXxXxXxX

A menina loira chegou se arrastando em seu pequeno apartamento. O dia não havia sido cansativo, nem tivera a chance de se exercitar direito... mas havia sido cheio de eventos.

Encontrar com o velho sensei de sei pai e ainda por cima ter chance de treinar com ele! Ela não iria perder aquilo por nada.

Só restava uma duvida que ainda estava entalada em sua garganta. Uma pedra insistente em seu sapato que não saia de jeito algum.

Onde estava aquela furui no kitsune? (raposa velha). Duas semanas e um dia, nem sinal dela. Tentou forçar sua memória mais uma vez, como havia feito durante aqueles últimos dias, para se lembrar do que a kitsune disse antes de desaparecer... Mas sempre que a cena avançava até a parte em que ela retirava o selo da kyuubi, sua mente assumia um borrão.

"mou... Kyuubi wa doko? (onde está a kyuubi)" Murmurou para si mesma enquanto retirava o blusão e a capri, para jogar as peças de roupa sem cerimônia no chão do quarto, entrar o banheiro adjacente e tomar um curto banho para tirar a poeira e suor do corpo.

A água gelada acalmando seus nervos caóticos.

Saiu do banheiro e se enxugou male mal, puxou um outro blusão limpo da cômoda, jogou por cima da cabeça, e adormeceu no segundo em que sua cabeça encostou no travesseiro.

'Sonho'

"mou... watashi wa doko desuka, yume desuka(onde estou? Num sonho?)" Naru se via em uma floresta escura. As arvores altas devoravam a rala sombra que a menina tinha, vinda da forma crescente da lua imponente no céu. De repente, se deu conta de que seus sentidos estavam dezenas de vezes mais aprimorados... podia ouvir o farfalhar das folhas nas copas das arvores seguindo a sinfonia do vento como se estivesse ali perto dela.

Podia sentir o cheiro almiscarado e amadeirado da floresta e dos animais ao seu redor.

Podia sentir seu próprio cheiro! Uma mistura de laranjas com menta! Tinha que lembrar de trocar de shampoo... aquele cheiro de laranja enjoava depois de algum tempo...

Olhou ao redor freneticamente... suas pupilas se ajustando a pouca luz maximizavam sua visão de um jeito que um olho humano normal não seria capaz, logo estava vendo nas sombras facilmente. O que não havia notado, nem como haveria de notar, era que seus olhos cintilavam na escuridão com uma luz sinistra e vermelha.

Levou a mão a cabeça, num ato de alto confortamento... Seus dedos roçaram em algo pontiagudo e macio... algo com pelos. Em sua mente brotou a imagem de um cachorro, particularmente de suas orelhas, já que a textura, os pelos macios e sedosos e a forma eram as mesmas.

Olhos se arregalaram. Ela tinha orelhas de cachorro! Suas mãos desceram para o lado de seu rosto, ligeiramente atrás dos olhos a procura das orelhas humanas, nada.

Tentando se acalmar e lembrar de que estava em um sonho... pelo menos esperava por isso, imaginou o que mais poderia estar estranho com ela. As orelhas, os sentidos aguçados...

Parou de pensar.

A imagem da Kitsune lhe veio a mente. As fileiras de dentes brancos lhe sorrindo maliciosos, as orelhas pontiagudas mangando dela e... as nove caldas sacudindo em uma noção de onda, pra cima, pra baixo, para um lado, para o outro.

Engoliu seco e tentou se preparar mentalmente para o que estava prestes a fazer. Com movimentos lentos, levou a mão até o seu traseiro... e seus piores medos foram confirmados por uma cauda macia e fofinha que se mexia de um lado a outro sem que ela mandasse.

Espera um pouco.

Ela podia mandar na cauda?

Dominada por uma excitação, esqueceu seus medos e agarrou o rabo com as mãos. Seus dedos mergulhados nos pelos sedosos e macios, não resistiu e começou a fazer carinho em sua própria cauda.

Até começar a ronronar.

Kitsunes não ronronam! Ou ronronam?

Mas a sensação era boa demais! Era como se estivessem fazendo massagem em sua cabeça, fazendo com que uma onda de sono e prazer dominar seu corpo.

Voltando a questão principal! Ver se conseguia ou não controlar a maldita cauda!

Ainda agarrada no agora mais novo apêndice de seu corpo, tirando as orelhas, encarou-a. Firme. Em sua mente ordenou.

Se mova!

Nada.

SE MOVA! MOU!

Nada.

"Não vai conseguir desse jeito Gaki" A voz gutural a tirou de sua concentração e fez a menina saltar alguns centímetros antes de cair no chão, de quatro, brandindo os dentes com caninos pontiagudos e com a cauda arrepiada. A voz pareceu dar uma risada, o que soou como trovoes cortando o céu.

"Kyuubi?" Naru perguntou recobrando a compostura... apenas alguns momentos depois foi que se deu conta do que acabara de fazer. Passou a ponta da língua nos caninos... sentindo as pontas afiadas... "mou! O que houve?!" Sem que notasse, seu rabo balançava excitado de um lado a outro, e suas orelhas se moviam, tentando localizar a fonte da voz, mas não encontrando nada.

"Nossas almas se fundiram gaki... Eu queria a liberdade, e você poder... assim ambos conseguimos o que queríamos" A kitsune respondeu com um rosnado estressado. "Se você estiver em perigo eu assumirei..." Agora a voz parecia sorrir. "Garanta não entrar em perigo de extinção gaki, eu não hesitarei em matar qualquer um hostil contra esse corpo"

"E o que isso quer dizer?" A loira perguntou, ainda tentando localizar a fonte da voz.

"Que você é uma Hanyou" (eu sei... inuyasha, mas a kyuubi é um youkai! Então eu achei que faria sentido :D, lembram que quando o inuyasha pérsia a tetsussaiga e estava em perigo ele se monstrificava?) A voz tomou uma forma sólida, uma sombra saia do meio das arvores.

Uma imensa raposa vermelho-alaranjado cujo os olhos faiscavam no mesmo tom de vermelho. O pelo farto acompanhando a brisa, assim como as folhas das copas.

Naru emudeceu. A forma da kitsune impunha respeito. Sem notar, a sua cauda encontrou caminho entre suas pernas, enquanto as duas orelhas se compactavam contra a cabeça de massa loira. Os olhos antes azuis e agora vermelhos, acompanhavam o movimento das nove caudas pertencentes a Kyuubi.

Pra lá, Pra cá.

"mou! Kakoii!" Naru finalmente exclamou apesar de seu medo. Ela entendera a parte de que agora ela era uma kitsune, como a kyuubi. Seu rabo saiu do meio de suas pernas para sacudir alegremente no ar. As orelhas pipocaram para a vida assim como um sorriso meio malicioso e meio alegre nos lábios da menina.

A kyuubi rosnou em um aviso, exigindo atenção. Naru parou a pequena festa que fazia e olhou mais uma vez para a kitsune maior.

"Vai perceber mudanças muito interessantes quando fizer circular o seu chakra gaki, apenas uma pequena quantidade. Esteja avisada. E assumira a aparência que tem agora." O olhar confuso que a grande Kitsune recebeu fez com que a mesma soltasse um suspiro irritado e incaracteristico.

Aquela filhote de humano estava começando a afeta-lo. Tanto que até dera seus poderes para ela! Mas pela sua avaliação de sua anfitriã, vira que a gaki tinha um bom coração... talvez fosse isso que motivara a kitsune a se fundir com a criança?

Seja o que for, agora a dita cuja criança era uma kitsune, e precisava de treinamento.

"O seu chakra mudou de cor, será vermelho. O chakra de um youkai é diferente dos humanos, nosso chakra é 'demoníaco', queima o chakra dos humanos... algo que devo colocar, é bem prazeroso de se fazer..." A raposa parecia sorrir com memórias longínquas de torturas.

"Eu ainda vou ser capaz de usar jutsus?" Naru tentou falar sua duvida. Se ela queria ser hokage, teria que saber usar jutsus! Né?

"Hai. E seu corpo estará mais forte... Seus sentidos mais aguçados, como já deve ter percebido." A kitsune parou de falar, seus olhos vermelhos cintilantes engolindo a figura menor da menina loira. "Nesta forma em que se encontra, seus poderes estarão em pico, para voltar ao normal basta fazer o chakra parar de circular."

Naru tentou responder, mas sua foz não saia. Ouviu a kitsune Kyuubi tentar dizer mais alguma coisa, mas a única coisa que conseguia escutar era.

"Tic tic tic! Hora de acordar hime-sama! (princesa)" Ficou olhando a raposa... por que ela diria isso? Novamente ouviu a frase. "Tic tic tic! Hora de acortar hime-sama!" Mas desta vez não era a voz da kyuubi, e sim um tom metálico e irritante.

Onde foi que já ouvira aquele tom antes?

Ah sim, o despertador!

O DESPERTADOR!

E acordou com um pulo da cama, agarrando o relógio que apitava alegremente.

"mou! Ero-sennin vai ficar irritado!"

To be continue


	4. Primeira parada

_**NIA**_: Quando os Deuses Amam, para quem lê aquela fic, vai ser updatiada DEPOIS que minha semana de prova passar (semana que vem) u.u A mesma coisa com essa fic. As outras sob o meu nome vai ser atualizadas logo logo. :D Thank you pela sua paciência!

**Naru´s story.**

_by Haru no Hana._

**Beta**: Sem beta por enquanto. (se alguém de bom coração quiser se inscrever pro papel... yey \Ô/)

**Nota final da Autora**: _Naruto não é meu__!  
OBS: Sem data exata para lançamento dos próximos capítulos. Então por favor não cobrem!_

_OBS²: Não decidi o par ainda! As opiniões são muito adversas! Para ser sincera, seria fácil escrever narusasu, e também fofinho, mas tem gente que não quer narusasu (sasuke ta um kuso (merda u.u) no manga... mas tenham em mente que essa é minha fic :D sou eu quem puxa as cordinhas nesse show ;) Eu tava pensando tambem em narudeidara ou narugaara. E acho que sakusasori seria fofo. Também imaginei com naruhaku, ou narusai. Eu não consigo imaginar narushika, ou narukiba. Então VOTEM! Por enquanto eu vou fisgando para cada um dos pretendentes :D_

**Capitulo 04**: **Primeira parada.**

A menina de cabelos loiros ainda em estado de frenezi, arrancou o blusão de dormir e o jogou no chão, abriu a sua cômoda e puxou novas roupas para usar e uma bolsa, que foi enchida de mais roupas e alguns pertences pessoais-. Queria começar esta viagem com um novo aspecto, já que sair com Jiraiya para treinar seria um passo enorme em sua vida.

Não verei mais por um longo tempo Iruka-sensei... Sarutobi-oji-chan... Mou! Até o pessoal da minha sala vai fazer falta!

Com um suspiro e terminada a colocação rápida de suas novas roupas, correu para o banheiro, de onde aparentemente do nada, tirou uma escova e começou a pentear seus curtos fios dourados. Tirou-os do rosto e prendeu a franja com o seu binóculos de sky diving.

Ela estava vestindo uma camisa de manga azul escura, com um jaqueta laranja por cima. Nas costas da jaqueta um símbolo de uma espiral amarela, e nas mangas pequenos bolsos fechados por correntes. Um short curto chegando até dois dedos acima de seu joelho na mesma cor da jaqueta possuía os mesmos bolsos só que do lado da coxa. Amarrado firmemente na sua coxa direita, acima do short, uma bolsa de armas tilintava inocentemente com as inúmeras ferramentas ninjas guardadas ali dentro.

Naru, com uma ultima olhada no espelho e uma pequena pose de Nice Girl, apenas por efeito de um pequeno narcisismo, estava pronta para ir. Agarrou a alça de sua bolsa e saiu correndo porta afora...rumo desconhecido.

Exatamente neste 'rumo desconhecido', se encontrava de pé um muito irado Jiraiya que batia os pés em um cacuete de irritação.

"Ano gaki... doko de!" Berrou aliviando um pouco a raiva... enquanto a impaciência crescia e crescia. "Parece até um certo alguem que eu conheço..." O velho sannin fulminou, levando sua mente e parcial ódio para um AMBU de cabelos prateados que neste momento se encontrava numa biblioteca folheando um livro qualquer com uma mancha vermelha e suspeita pairando sobre sua bochecha.

Quando de repente.

"Atchoooooo!" O AMBU suga o catarro que ameaçava cair de seu nariz com um puxão de ar pelas narinas.

Olhou para um lado, olhou para o outro... Seu olho esquerdo preto, a única coisa visível por trás da mascara alem do blush suspeito, cerrou-se em desconfiança.

"Dare ka (quem será?)" murmurou... "Que falou mal de mim?"

Dando uma ultima olhadela ao redor da livraria, deu de ombros e voltou a folhear o seu livro... a cor avermelhada de seu rosto duplicando e pequenos risinhos podiam ser ouvidos.

Na capa do livro, um titulo: 'Icha Icha Paradise, especial version, Kiss me Baby Good bye.'

XxXxXxXxXxX

Naru logo percebeu que estava correndo muito mais rápido do que normalmente correria. Era como se seus músculos nem estivessem fazendo esforço para mante-la em movimento.

A garota loira deu um sorriso danado. Cerrou os olhos traçando uma linha imaginaria até os portões da vila, onde certamente o ero-sennin já estaria esperando-a. Apertou os punhos e dobrou os joelhos, parando em uma posição acocada no meio da rua, onde recebia olhares estranhos, odiosos e suspeitos...

Com uma única explosão de força, seus joelhos se esticaram, impulsionando a menina até um telhado próximo... Mas ela não parou por ai... Forçou seus joelhos e músculos a darem outro salto, mais rigoroso que o primeiro, fazendo com que ela saltasse de telhado em telhado rumo ao portão.

Só que na metade no caminho, algo a deteve... ou melhor, uma visão...

O caminho que ela escolhera, passava rente a um pequeno lago, onde uma ponte levava uma plataforma até quatro metros dentro do perímetro da água... e sentado ali, solitário, estava ninguém mais ninguém menos que Sasuke Uchiha.

Ele mantinha a cabeça baixa e uma aura de sentimentos negativos flutuavam a paisana acima dele... pesando na atmosfera e se fazendo quase tangível.

Naru podia claramente ver a forma que esses sentimentos tomavam.

Itachi.

Parou sua corrida e caminhou lentamente se aproximou do garoto. Ele nem paressera notar sua presença ali. Mas em todo caso aquilo era uma vantagem para o que ela tinha em mente.

Um sorriso diabólico brotou em seus lábios enquanto pensava em seu plano...

Seus passos leves não faziam barulho no chão, e ela sabia, pois podia sentir que sua respiração não fazia barulho. O únicos ruídos que se podia ouvir era o remexer das águas e das folhas de algumas arvores. O vento fraco criando uma sinfonia na natureza. Até a grama parecia cantar sacudindo minúsculas folhas junto com o todo.

Ótimo...

A menina loira conseguiu chegar até um passo de distancia de Sasuke, que ainda parecia não notar a presença dela ou apenas a ignorava... Erro dele. Com mais um daqueles sorrisos que lembrava a de uma kitsune, se curvou lentamente. Sua boca se aproximando cautelosamente do ouvido externo do Uchiha.

Apenas mais alguns centímetros...

E a língua da menina... que por sinal ela fez questão de encher de saliva naquela hora, descreveu um semi-arco ao redor do ouvido de Sasuke... que naquele mesmo instante esqueceu a sua atmosfera de auto piedade e saltou em pé. Seu corpo coberto por arrepios e o rosto cerrado em uma expressão de raiva e nojo.

"Por que você fez isso dobe!" Gritou, tentando com as mãos, limpar a baba que se fizera tão maldosa hospede em sua orelha. Naru sorriu mostrando seus dentes, mais uma vez lembrando uma kitsune com ar malicioso.

"Por que não Susushi?" Perguntou errando o nome dele de propósito. Queria tira-lo daquele humor deprimente e faze-lo se sentir melhor, redirecionar o ódio dele em uma raiva mais saudável... Nem se importava que ele sentisse raiva DELA. Desde que esquecesse Itachi.

"É Sasuke! Agora me deixe em paz..." Ele murmurou dando meia volta e se sentando novamente na beirada do píer amadeirado. O ar pesado retornando.

"Mou! Sasuke!" Naru exclamou... Se sentia inútil, desprezível por seu plano ter falhado.

"O que você quer?" A voz fria do Uchiha a cortou como uma navalha.

"Me despedir... mou..." Naru respondeu com a voz baixa, sua cabeça curvada e seus ombros outrora retos, caídos com um peso invisível a olho nu.

"Doushite" A voz de Sasuke estava menos fria do que a alguns instantes atrás. Mas não tinha como Naru ter percebido, já que estava ocupada demais se espancando mentalmente por ter falhado em seu plano.

Ela não respondeu a pergunta de Sasuke. E aquilo o estava deixando apreensivo... isto é, mais apreensivo do que já estava.

Ele quem havia perdido a família! Ele quem havia visto seu aniki, seu herói, matar a todos diante dos seus olhos... Ele que teve seus sonhos todos desmoronados em apenas alguns instantes, e no entanto, ali estava aquela... aquela COMUM, se atrevendo a sequer olhar cabisbaixa pelo fato dele te-la tratado mal?

Sua reclamação mental foi cortada curta quando a voz da loira preencheu o vazio de sons provocado quando o vento para de soprar.

"Eu vou embora... Por quatro anos... Eu nem me importava em avisar a você que eu iria... Mas quando tava indo, eu te vi sentado sozinho... e eu sei em quem estava pensando. Sasuke... Itachi-san foi um baka, foi difícil perder sua família? Tenta então viver SEM uma família! Você teve a chance de ser feliz, teve a chance de conhecer seus pais, teve até um irmão mais velho, por mais... por mais... Idiota que ele tenha agido..." Ela fez uma pausa, inalando ar para ventilar seus pulmões que ardiam. "Você teve a chance de criar memórias, por mais doloroso que tenha sido perder a quem amava, você os teve! Eu nunca tive uma família para chamar de minha!" Pequenas gotas cristalinas começaram a descer pelos olhos azuis da menina. "Então para de se fazer de vitima e recupere o sorriso... eu não quero ter uma cara emburrada como lembrança quando pensar em você enquanto estiver fora."

Sasuke ficou ali parado, sem ação. Ela não estava lhe dando sermão, estava apenas lhe contando fatos... Por alguns instantes, enquanto meditava as palavras da loira a sua frente, cujo o rosto coberto de lagrimas fazia tudo menos comove-lo. Contentou deixar de lado o que Itachi tinha feito... contentou viver sua vida com apenas memórias de quem amava...

Mas o ódio que sentia pelo seu irmão mais velho lhe envenenava. As palavras de Itachi, suas ultimas palavras...

'_...Odeie... Viva miseravelmente..._'

Ressoavam em sua cabeça, martelando seu julgamento... antes mesmo que pudesse medir suas palavras, elas saíram de sua boca em um tom do qual ele mesmo, Uchiha Sasuke, se arrependeu de ter usado.

"Lembrar de um sorriso? Itachi não me deu um sorriso quando partiu, ele me deu os gritos de meus pais sendo mortos pelas mãos dele! Ele me deu a cor do sangue de meus parentes que para sempre vou lembrar!" Seus punhos cerrados tremiam... mas nem por um instante o garoto se levantou de seu ponto no píer.

"Aho..." Naru murmurou delicadamente. Sua voz chorosa acariciava seu tom. "Omae wa totemo Ahoo! (você é um completo idiota)" Terminado de gritar essa ultima fase, a menina loira virou Sasuke, que a olhou com um olhar frio que não traia a sua surpresa e a única coisa que se ouviu naquela área foi...

SLAP!

E a marca vermelha de uma impressão de uma mão apareceu na bochecha esquerda de Sasuke.

Ele levantou uma mão incrédulo e acariciou a carne de sua face que latejava como que se dezenas de espinhos a pinicassem ao mesmo tempo. Antes que pudesse perceber, porem, Naru retomara seu caminho até onde Jiraya a esperava... murmurando sob seu fôlego.

"Matte... Sasuke... eu não vou te abandonar... nem vou perdoar Itachi!"

'_Youwai... Naze youwai ka... Tarinai kara da...' (fraco, por que é fraco? Porque lhe falta ódio)_

Sasuke continuou a ficar encarando um ponto vazio no lago. As águas azuis cristalinas refletiam o céu, e faziam com que uma certa loira surgisse em sua memória.

Ela não tinha família para saber como é perde-la. Ela não podia lhe dar ordens como se soubesse como ele se sentia... ela não podia exigir um sorriso quando por dentro ele estava prestes a se partir...

No entanto, algo nele se partira... no instante em que a dor da mão se conectando com seu rosto sumira, um peso se alocou acima de seu estomago, fazendo difícil a tarefa de respirar. Podia até sentir as lagrimas por trás de seus olhos! Não choraria... não podia chorar, era sinal de fraqueza.

'_...youwai...' 'fuja e viva miseravelmente...' _

'_**...Então para de se fazer de vitima e recupere o sorriso...'**_

'_...Sasuke seu tolo...'_

'_**.Aho...'**_

Um sorriso brotou em seus labios antes mesmo que ele pudesse se dar conta. Aqueles olhos azuis lhe sorriam, lhe eram amistosos... seus braços antes suportando punhos cerrados, se afrouxaram e encontraram seu caminho, abraçando o próprio corpo a qual pertenciam...

E pela primeira vez desde que Itachi se fora, levando sua família junto... Sasuke se sentiu cansado, abatido, triste... Tudo de uma vez... e não era difícil prever o próximo curso de ação que se seguiu.

Duas lagrimas, brilhantes e claras como diamantes, ganharam vida própria e aterrissaram contra a superfície do lago, criando ondas que repercutiram pela superfície azul. As únicas formas de fraqueza que Sasuke se permitiu fazer naquele momento. Um sorriso distorcido nos lábios e nos olhos um pequeno traço, sob cada olho, traço que pertencia a uma única coisa.

Uma lagrima.

'_youwai...'_

'_**Aho...'**_

Preferia ser chamado de Idiota por um amigo, do que ser chamado de fraco pelo seu irmão... Não, irmão não... Itachi liquidou a antiga família Uchiha... Sasuke não se sentia mais um membro da falecida família... Ele era Uchiha Sasuke. Não o ultimo Uchiha vivo... mas o novo Uchiha que começaria seu próprio clã.

Claro, mataria Itachi, era algo que ele jurara sobre sangue e lagrimas que faria.

Vingança não deixaria de morar em seu coração... mas certamente não ocupava todo o espaço... espaço onde neste momento, um par de olhos azuis, como a água do lago a sua frente, cintilavam com um brilho malicioso de uma raposa.

Logo o sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto... dando lugar a uma expressão seria. Não mais pesada e melancólica, mas dura e decidida.

Ele se tornaria forte... mas não obedeceria Itachi, ele não fugiria, não se esconderia, não viveria com ódio... não seria _fraco_.

Precisava ficar mais forte... muito mais forte! Cerrou os punhos novamente, sobrancelhas cerradas juntamente. Com um impulso único, deixou o piso de madeira do píer, e fez seu caminho até o campo de treinamento do falecido clã Uchiha.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Não é preciso dizer que quando Naru chegou no portão foi recebida por um Jiraiya muito, mas muito irritado mesmo. Tanto que uma fumacinha saia de seus ouvidos e em seus olhos chamas nada amistosas queimavam de fúria.

"anou... Jiraiya-sama..." A menina loira tentou aplacar a fúria do sannin o tratando com respeito, por mais que lhe doesse na língua chamar aquele hentai de 'sama'. Pelo menos asseguraria que sua cabeça permanecesse em seu pescoço.

Ela gostava de sua cabeça em seu pescoço!

"NEM VEM _JIRAIYA-SAMA_NDO PRA CIMA DE MIM! GAKI! TEM IDEIA DE QUANTAS _HORAS_ EU ESTOU ESPERANDO?!"

"Mou... duas horas, quarenta e cindo minutos e... quize segundos...não, dezesseis... dezes- " Sua tentativa de resposta foi cortada por Jirayia que a agarrou pela gola da blusa azul e a trouxe nível a nível com seus olhos negros flamejantes.

"NUNCA, EU DISSE NUNCA MAIS ME DEIXE ESPERANDO! TEM IDEIA DE QUANTO MATERIAL DE PESQUISA DUAS HORAS, QUARENTA E CINDO MINUTOS E TRINTA E OITO SEGUNDOS VALEM?!" Naru coçou a cabeça e permaneceu contemplativa por alguns instantes antes de inclinar sua cabeça para o lado, cabelos seguindo a noção do movimento e se rendendo a gravidade, e falar.

"Menos que duas horas, quarenta e cinco... não, quarenta e seis minutos e... dois segundos?" Jiraiya empalideceu, largou Naru no chão e saiu andando/correndo para fora de Konoha... gritando por cima do ombro.

"Exatamente! Então se não quiser ficar pra trás me siga Gaki!" Naru continuou olhando o velho hentai andar/correr pela trilha, com uma expressão confusa, antes de suspirar e correr atrás dele.

"mou, ele me esperou por quase três horas e diz que não vai esperar mais e me deixaria para trás?" Suspirou novamente fechando os olhos, confiando em seu nariz para seguir o rastro do sannin. "Adultos são confusos! Mou!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

SLAP!

Fato desconhecido a todos envolvidos nessa parte da trama, uma mulher comum, cabelos castanhos e olhos negros acabara de largar a mãozada na cara de um outro personagem.

"ECCHI! Ou compra ou não pode ler!" A mulher gritou indignada arrancando com nojo o pequeno livro alaranjado que apriore descansava nas mãos do homem estapeado.

"Mas... mas..." O homem balbuciou, seu olho preto brilhando com lagrimas. "Eu esqueci minha carteira" Ele soluçou tentando alcançar o livro da mão da mulher que fulminava o dito homem com o olhar.

"SEGURANÇA" A mulher gritou... neste momento, dois homens gigantescos e com cara de poucos amigos chegaram do nada e agarraram o homem pela gola da blusa de gola alta preta... e sem cerimônia o atiraram janela afora. "arigatou Iti-san e Ni-san (senhor 1 e senhor 2)" A mulher sorriu exuberante...

Os seguranças sentiram um arrepio correr suas costas, em sua memória uma única coisa a ser gravada.

Não irritarem JAMAIS uma mulher. Elas eram medonhas quando irritadas.

Ao longe você ainda podia ouvir o grito do homem que ainda pairava no ar sem indicação de pouso.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naru caminhava lado a lado de Jiraiya... Ele não parava de falar...

Sobre o que ele estava falando? Ela não tinha certeza já que não prestava a atenção a nem mesmo uma palavra. Mas ela era gentil, deixaria o velho desabafando.

Tentou se concentrar na raposa. Novamente podia sentir a presença dela, mas nem sinal de resposta.

Ei... Kyuubi?

Nada.

Desistiu quando Jiraiya parou de andar e olhou para ela com uma expressão de suspeita... a menina apenas sorriu inocentemente e balançou a cabeça sim.

"Mesmo?" Jirayia perguntou, seus olhos ganhando um brilho malicioso subitamente, o que alarmou a loira. O que diabos aquele hentai jiji estaria pensando.

"haaaaiiii" Naru estendeu a palavra, mas a cada segundo que passava seu instinto de defesa gritava para ela sair correndo a toda velocidade. Jiraiya sorriu mostrando todos os seus dentes... andou até Naru e colocou a mão no ombro dela.

"Começamos amanha!" E dartou a correr pela estrada dando um saltinho aqui e outro ali. Como uma menininha hiper ativa.

No que foi que eu me meti?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Algumas horas depois de viajem, a dupla fantástica saiu do Bat móvel e...

Narração errada xD KAHAAAMM!

Algumas horas depois, a dupla Jiraiya e Naru entraram na periferia de uma pequena cidade.

"Onsen(eu acho que é assim que se escreve... mas significa fonte termal)! Esta cidade é famosa pelas suas casas de banho e hotéis" Ele disse com a voz traindo uma ânsia sonhadora. "lembre-se do que você tem que fazer" Neste ponto as orelhas de Naru se pronunciaram.

"NANI?!" Naru gritou indignada. No que diabos ela tinha se metido?

"O que você disse que faria por mim antes de eu começar a te ensinar os básicos de taijutsu e ninjutsu" O sannin disse lentamente... seu tom desafiando a menina loira a contestar. E o fato de que Naru sabia que deveria seguir sua palavra a deixava com mais raiva ainda! Deveria ter prestado atenção ao velho!

"Hai..." Naru suspirou... mais tarde se vingaria do velho! A se vingaria. Mas por enquanto tinha que descobrir exatamente o que teria que fazer. "E o que exatamente eu tenho que fazer?"

Jiraiya sorriu maliciosamente... Mini Jiraiya esfregava as mãos e ria que nem maníaco. Naquela hora na estrada, ele sabia que a gaki não estava prestando a atenção... ele sabia deste fato e resolveu se aproveitar como o bom Escritor que ele era... não podia perder a chance de recolher material, agora, podia?

"Nada de mais... apenas finja estar perdida, daí aborde a mulher mais bonita que você vir" Os olhos negros ganharam um brilho determinado enquanto Naru sentia uma gota escorrer de sua testa. "E diga a ela que eu deixei você para comprar dango, mas você ficou impaciente e saiu para me procurar e se perdeu! A mulher vai ficar com pena de você! e quando eu aparecer com a cara cheia de lagrimas te procurando, ela vai ficar caidinha por mim!" Esta foi a deixa para que uma enorme gargalhada do mal saísse da garganta do sannin. Tão do mal que faria o próprio Orochimaru mijar nas calças.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Em algum lugar completamente desconhecido desta autora.

Um homem pálido, com cabelos negros e compridos, sentiu uma onda de arrepios descer sua espinha.

"Tudo bem Orochimaru-sama?" Um garoto de cabelos brancos olhou estramente para o seu mestre.

O homem apenas encarou seu subalterno com frieza antes de dar de ombros.

XxXxXxxXxxXxXx

Naru olhava para o sannin... O sannin olhava para Naru... ela parecia estar contemplando algo. Até soltar.

"E como eu sei se a mulher é bonita ou não?" Jiraiya capotou...

"Bem, ela tem que ter seios grandes!" Ele disse em uma vozinha de alegria e um fiozinho de sangue escorrendo de seu nariz.

"hai" Naru murmurou se afastando lentamente o velho que continuava com a hemorragia nasal. "então eu já vou indo"

A menina loira andou alguns minutos pela rua movimentada da cidade. Era uma cidade que sobrevivia graças aos seus inúmeros hotéis e casas de banho. Recebia turistas de tudo que era lugar.

Ela estava procurando pela mulher que o velho hentai categorizava como 'bonita'. Peitos grandes? Passou os olhos pela multidão de gente se apinhando pelas ruas, algumas entrando e saindo de bares, outras acompanhadas, outras sozinhas... até orbes azuis centrarem na mulher 'perfeita'.

"anou... você viu o me-" A mulher não deixou Naru terminar de falar. Olhou para a criança loira e fofa que falava com ela, soltou um gritinho e correu para agarrar a dita criança, que agora lutava para respirar enquanto era esmagada de encontro aos peitos da mulher. Murmurou alguns xingamentos dirigidos a Jiraiya sob o seu fôlego, quando finalmente a mulher a soltou.

"Meu Kami-sama! se você não é a kodomo (criança) mais linda que eu já vi!" Naru tentou falar, mas a mulher a silenciou. "O que esta fazendo aqui sozinha, onde está seu papai e sua mamãe?" novamente a tentativa de resposta foi avariada quando a onna puxou a menina para mais um abraço de espremer limão.

Enquanto isso Jiraiya andava pelo mesmo caminho que vira Naru pegar... deveria te-la guiado para que fosse mais fácil encontra-la depois. Não estava preocupado com a gaki, naquela cidade não existiam shinobis, e se existissem estavam apenas de folga. Foi quando seus olhos encontraram sinal de uma cabeleira loira.

Seu coração começou a bater mais depressa ante a possibilidade de uma Yamato Nadeshiko (mulher ideal ) caída aos seus pés... mas a visão que ele encontrou iria assombrar seus piores pesadelos pelo resto de seus dias.

A mulher possuía pelo menos 2m de diâmetro, os maiores peitos que ele já vira, esmagando Naru de encontro a eles. A barriga dela sobrando para fora da yukata e o cabelo loiro choque junto com a maquiagem de pirua.

Kami-sama... Até o diabo correria...

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Em algum lugar do inferno, o diabo que estava olhando para a terra através de um caldeirão, parou o que estava fazendo e começou a correr em círculos gritando que nem uma garotinha...

"Daijyobu Daimao-sama?(rei de todo mal. Dai, grande. Ma, mal)" Um akuma (demônio) perguntou curioso. O diabo apenas apontou um dedo tremulo para o caldeirão onde a imagem de uma gorda medonha agarrava uma criança loira.

Próxima coisa o Akuma está correndo em círculos junto com o diabo gritando que nem uma garotinha.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Mas antes que pudesse dar meia volta e fugir, Jiraiya sentiu uma onda de ódio lhe varrer o corpo. Seus olhos encontraram os azuis dos da menina e ele se enraizou no lugar... O que aconteceu em seguida foi em câmera lenta...

A menina loira cutucou a mulher gorda e a fez solta-la, para logo em seguida apontar para onde Jiraiya estava... A mulher deu um gritinho muito parecido com o que ela tinha dado na primeira vez e largou Naru no chão, apenas para sair correndo atrás de Jiraiya com os braços abertos, os beiços em biquinho enquanto gritava.

"HANSOMU-kun (bonitão.) vem aqui Koishii (meu amor)" Jiraiya empalideceu visivelmente... começou a correr o maximo que suas pernas permitiam, sumindo de vista dentro da multidão, deixando Naru lá sozinha.

"Ero-sennin teve o que merecia" A loira murmurou antes de seus pés (e nariz) a guiarem até um pequeno restaurante.

Alguns minutos mais tarde. Naquele mesmo restaurante, Naru tinha acabado de tomar o seu Ramen quando...

"GAKI" Naru tapou os ouvidos por causa do tom alto (e raivoso) que o sannin usou. A loira se virou lentamente para encarar o seu carrasco... quando a visão que a acometeu a soltar uma das mais gostosas gargalhadas de sua vida.

O sannin estava completamente quebrado, tinha algumas marcas de garras aqui e lá (embora Naru suspeitasse que fossem unhas) suas roupas estavam em pedaços e tinha manchas de batom por todo o seu rosto, pescoço e blusa. Seu cabelo estava uma bagunça e varias folhas e gravetos saiam da massa branca.]

O sannin tinha certeza que Kami-sama o odiava...

XxXxXxxXxXxXx

No céu, Kami-sama que estava observando tudo através de um enorme buraco no chão afirmou vigorosamente a cabeça enquanto acariciava suas mãos com um sorriso sádico no rosto.

XxXxXxXxxxXXX

De volta a terra, jiraiya precisava controlar cada fibra de seu ser para não estrangular a menina loira.

"Nem vem me culpar! Você mesmo disse que a onna tinha que ter um peitao!" Naru exclamou vendo o sannin se aproximar dela com uma expressão assustadora no rosto. Jiraiya parou seu ataque e contemplou alguns instantes, antes de voltar a encarar sério a gaki loira que apenas piscava inocentemente.

"Realmente..." O sannin murmurou "Por isso, agora eu vou escolher a mulher com quem você vai falar!" Ele exclamou aquilo puxando Naru pela gola da roupa até a rua cheia de gente.

Procurando, o sannin correu pela cidade...

Peitos muito pequenos... Não.

Namorado... não.

Muito velha... NÃO.

Muito nova... não.

Mulher gorda de ainda gora... JAMAIS! (nesse ponto Jiraya saiu correndo a todo vapor até o outro lado da cidade.)

Foi nisso que seus olhos repousaram no espécime perfeito.

Pernas roliças, braços delicados, rosto fino e gentil, cílios longos e lábios convidativos. Seios fartos e redondos...

Lutou contra a hemorragia nasal que ameaçava seus planos de conquista e apontou a mulher de seus sonhos para Naru.

"Aquilo sim é uma mulher! Gaki! Eu quero que faça direito desta vez!" Jiraiya exclamou enquanto empurrava Naru para a deixa dela, e ia se esconder atrás de um poste.

Quem passava olhava estranhamente para o homem de cabelos brancos e haori vermelho que se 'escondia' atrás do poste.

Naru enquanto isso, preparava as lagrimas teatrais... se aproximava da mulher e se preparava para começar a falar... quando ouviu a mulher falar... Um sorriso maligno achou seu caminho até seus lábios. Se aproximou da mulher e fez como Jiraiya instruira...

O sannin estava exultante! A gaki estava realmente fazendo um bom trabalho em servir de isca! Resolveu que era hora de sua deixa e saiu de trás do poste arrumando as suas roupas com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Podia até sentir... o material de sua pesquisa!

"Oh Naru-chan! Estava preocupado!" Invisível aos olhos dele, Naru deu um sorriso maligno e continuou no esquema.

"Otou-san!" A menina loira exclamou pulando nos braços abertos que a aguardavam em Jiraiya. A expressão da mulher que observava suavisou-se e ela abriu um sorriso.

"Naru-chan! Esse é o seu otou-san!" A mulher disse... O sorriso mal de Naru se alargou mais ainda. A voz fina da mulher sendo a causa disso... enquanto Jiraiya agradecia a kami-sama por aquele anjo de mulher a sua frente.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kami-sama sorriu mais sádico ainda que Naru.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Yoroshiku ne! Me nome é Jiraiya!" O sannin exclamou soltando Naru do abraço e pegando na mão da mulher, que corou alguns tons de vermelho enquanto mantinha aquele sorriso calmo. "eu fui comprar dango para a minha hime-chan e ela acabou se perdendo..." Ele disse em uma voz que falsificava preocupação.

"gomen nasai otou-san... é que... eu vi essa moça que se parece tanto com a okaa-san" A menina loira deixou rolar pelos seus olhos pequenas lagrimas, o sannin praticamente pulando de alegria por dentro. Alien a ele, mini-Naru ria que nem uma lunática.

"C-como assim?" A mulher corou mais ainda. Jiraiya fingiu nostalgia quando começou a contar.

"È que a minha _bela_ esposa faleceu a dois anos..." A onna sorriu apolegicamente e colocou uma mão gentilmente no ombro do velho Jiraiya que mentalmente abanava o rabo que nem um cachorrinho.

"Ah! Kawaiisou da ne! (pobresinho) a Naru-chan deve se sentir tão só!" Naru balançou a cabeça.

"Iie, o otou-san é muito bom pra mim... mas eu não quero qualquer mulher pra ser minha nova okaa-san!" A menina de repente tinha um brilho amistoso e alegre nos olhos (tudo falso). "Mas eu queria que ela fosse minha nova okaa-san..." murmurou baixo no ouvido de Jiraiya, como se fosse um segredo, mas alto o suficiente para a mulher ouvir.

O resultado foi como esperado, a onna voltou a corar, e por alguns instantes parecia contemplar algo... até assumir o ar decidido e agarrar o sannin pelo cabelo e lascar um beijo nos lábios dele.

Jiraiya estava pulando e dançando a bamba mentalmente, agradecendo aos céus pela sua sorte.

XxXxXxXxXxXXxX

Kami-sama sorria maniacamente.

"Cedo demais para agradecer!" E voltou a sorrir maniacamente

XxXxxXxXxXXXXx

Não muito tarde, um homem chega correndo e agarra o braço da onna que olhava para o sannin com corações no lugar dos olhos.

"Tikako! Temos que voltar!" Ele olhou para Jiraiya e deu um assovio. "Seu Okama (bixa) safado! Já está traindo o Tarou-san (nome de homem)!?" A mulher largou de Jiraiya e falou...

Com a voz mais grossa que a de Zabuza.

"Eu não estou traindo ninguém! Aquele kuso no shojyo (travesti de m...) não quer nada sério!" Voltou a olhar para Jiraiya e exclamou na sua voz de mulher. "Jiraiya-sama é o meu novo koibito!"

Naru observava tudo tentando conter a risada... Jiraiya empalidecera a um tom de quase morto... levantou um dedo lentamente até seus lábios que tremiam...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARG! UM OTOKO ME BEIJOOU!" Exclamou correndo em círculos e agitando os braços frenetimante.

Tikako (o nome da 'mulher') e o outro homem observavam a cena. Tikako com um olhar irritado no rosto.

"Jiraiya anata! Vamos comemorar nosso amor" Ele/ela gritou agarrando o sannin pela gola da blusa e entrando em um hotel qualquer pela rua. Acenando por cima de sua cabeça para o homem. "Itsu-kun, cuide da minha enteada onegai!"

O homem chamado Itsu olhou para a menina loira que estava engasgada de tanto rir... antes de se juntar a ela...

Meia hora depois...

"ai ai... to com fome" Naru murmurou recobrando o fôlego e olhando para o homem que estava nas mesmas condições.

"Eu conheço um bom restaurante" ele disse levantando os polegares.

"ikushou(vamos)" Gritou Naru agarrando Itsu pelo pulso e o arrastando... o homem tinha uma gota na cabeça... ela não sabia nem onde era o restaurante...

Enquanto isso, em um canto escuro, se balançando de um lado a outro, murmurando incoerências estava o nosso querido gamasannin... Batendo na porta do quarto, Tikako gritava para ele deixar de ser tímido e abrir a porta.

"Kami-sama me odeia mesmo!" Jiraiya murmurou.

XxXxXxXXxXxXXxX

Lá no céu Kami-sama sorria vitorioso...

XxXXxXxXXxXxXX

To be continue.


	5. Kamisama hates me!

_**NIA**_: Brigada a todos que deixaram review... (foram duas pessoas \Ô/)

**Naru´s story.**

_by Haru no Hana._

**Beta**: Sem beta por enquanto. (se alguém de bom coração quiser se inscrever pro papel... yey \Ô/) (_e Beta seria aquela alma gentil que leria a fic antes deu publicar e corregeria todos os meus erru de português :D_)

**Nota final da Autora**: _Naruto não é meu__!  
OBS: Sem data exata para lançamento dos próximos capítulos. Então por favor não cobrem!_

_OBS²: Casais controversos na estante... Naru e Gaara. Naru e Itachi. Naru e Sasuke. Naru e Deidara (concordo que ele é gostoso °¬°). Naru e ????. _

_OBS³: Povo gosta de ler fics ratificadas 'T' então eu vou subir o nível dessa aqui... talvez assim ela ganhe mais publico?_

**Capitulo 05**:**Kami-sama hates me!**

Gah! O que você não daria para passar o dia fazendo apenas nada? Uma menina loira no ápice de seus oito anos daria sua própria vida por este privilegio... Mas no momento estava enfrentando uma criatura extremamente perigosa.

Jiraiya.

Digamos que o Sannin não tenha ficado muito feliz depois daquele incidente com o Shojyo... Mas o que a loira podia fazer? Fora Jiraiya mesmo quem a mandara falar com a 'mulher'. Pena que o único que não via isso era o nosso querido Gamasannin.

Para resumir... agora a inofortuna jinchuriki da Kyuubi no Kitsune estava presa em uma biblioteca da cidade onde estava... Fazendo sabe o que?

Estudando.

Não que ela seja contra tal ato. Ela abominava completamente a presença de livros... Um ninja tinha que ser forte!

Inteligente sim... mas a inteligência viria com a experiência... não com um livro idiota que não sabia nem arremessar uma pedra! Quem diria uma kunai para fundos de treinamento?

Mas não! O velho hentai dera um veto indiscutível de que 'Para a prender a pratica precisava da teoria'.

Aquilo tudo era frustrante! Ela não podia pular alguns passos... AKA Livros... E começar logo o treinamento? Afinal fora por causa daquilo chamado treinamento que ela viera com Jiraiya para inicio de conversa.

Com um suspiro de derreter garganta, virou preguiçosamente a pagina do livro.

Um novo capitulo... justamente o que ela precisava! Mais kanjis estranhos e palavras para decorar... Mas quando estava prestes a julgar o capitulo inútil e pular ele para o próximo, o titulo chamou sua atenção como um buraco negro.

'_Bushins'_

"Hmm... bushin desuka (clone é?). Omoshiroi (interessante)" Olhos azuis passaram a analisar cada palavra do capitulo. E a menina ficou mais feliz ainda quando constatou a presença de figuras ilustrativas. Fazer o que ne? Ela ainda era uma criança.

Pelo que podia tirar de útil do capitulo, existiam inúmeras formas e tipos de bushins. Deste o mais básico, constituindo o Bushin incorpóreo até um dos tipos mais avançados. O clone baseado nos elementos. Aparentemente, Cada Shinobi possuía um tipo de chakra.

Hmmm... Precisava saber qual era o tipo de chakra dela. Fez uma nota mental de perguntar ao seu Ecchi-sensei mais tarde.

A partir dali, as coisas ficavam cada vez mais e mais interessantes. Quem diria que aprender a teoria seria chato? Apesar do livro não ensinar como executar as técnicas, descrevia suas utilidades e fraquezas.

O próximo capitulo abordava controle de chakra. Naru começou a ler, mesmo que com um pouco de preguiça no começo, não prestando atenção as palavras e precisando rele-las, conforme o capitulo progredia, seu cérebro ia absorvendo mais e mais informação.

Dependendo do controle que um ninja tivesse sobre seu chakra, poderia executar qualquer arte que quisesse (jutsu).

Mais uma vez fez uma nota mental ao Ecchi-sensei que tinha para lhe ensinar esse tal de controle de chakra.

E assim se passaram as horas, com uma menina loira esparramada no chão com um livro no colo... na capa do livro.

'Teoria por trás das artes ninjas'

Era o único livro sobre o ensinamento shinobi que eles possuíam ali, e que por acaso fora esquecido por um próprio shinobi a alguns anos atrás. Já que aquela vila não era de cunho militar para a nação do fogo, não havia necessidade de ninjas naquela área agindo ativamente, como existia em konoha.

"Oi Gaki" Já era fim de tarde quando Jiraiya se deu conta de que esquecera sua aluna na biblioteca sozinha... conhecendo a figura, ela deveria estar se juntando as traças e devorando os livros de tanta fome (ao pé da letra). Mas no entanto, a visão que ele encontrou deixou até mesmo Kami-sama assustado.

XxXxXxxXxXxX

Kami-sama estava no céu tomando seu chá quando decide olhar para a terra.

Próxima coisa, Kami-sama está cuspindo seu chá profanando palavrões que deixaria Daimao orgulhoso.

"SANTO (**censurado**) DO (**censurado**) QUE (**censurado**) MAIS (**censurado**) PORQUE (**censurado**) E (**censurado**)!!!!!!!! Ela ta estudando mesmo!"

XxXxXxXxXXXxX

No inferno, Daimao que ouviu as profanações de Kami-sama, assumia uma pose de 'Nice guy' que deixaria Gai orgulhoso... Um Oni e um Akuma passaram por perto e trocaram olhares balançando a cabeça com uma gota na testa... err... chifres?

XxXXxXxXxXxXxX

Em Konoha, Maito Gai que estava no meio de sua qüingentésima sexta volta ao redor da vila, quando sente uma onda de orgulho... não resistindo, parou no meio do trajeto...

Um plano de fundo de um sol e um arco-íris surgiu misteriosamente... antes de Gai executar Nice Guy pose em toda sua... gloria?

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

De volta a biblioteca, Naru estava deitada no chão, concentrada demais no livro sobre teorias para ter notado o chamado de seu sensei. Ao lado dela, um papel com algumas anotações. (Ela chegou a conclusão de que não iria lembrar das 'notas mentais' e resolveu anotar tudo).

Com uma gota na cabeça, Jiraya se aproximou da menina sorrateiramente, cada passo que dava transformava sua expressão surpresa em uma extremamente maldosa.

Quando estava a apenas alguns passos da menina, gritou com o maximo de força que seus pulmões agüentavam.

"OI GAKI!" A menina loira deu um salto, se pos de pé e ficou olhando freneticamente ao seu redor... até seus olhos encontrarem a figura risonha do Gamasannin... E a bibliotecária extremamente irritada que vinha na direção do dito Sannin, que tão envolvido em suas gargalhadas, não viu a aproximação da fulminante mulher idosa que o apanhou pelas orelhas com uma força... ousava dizer... superior a da Tsunade e o arremessou para fora da biblioteca... "Você me paga Gaki..." O sannin murmurou antes de desmaiar.

"Aqui é um lugar de silencio!" fulminou a bibliotecaria dando as costas ao homem desmaiado e voltando a entrar em seu santuário livroso.

Naru que naquele instante saia da biblioteca se curvando para a mulher respeitosamente no caminho, se acocou ao lado de seu sensei inconsciente. Papel de duvidas dobrado cuidadosamente dentro de seu bolso.

"Mou... Ero-sennin?" Tirou uma vareta do nada e começou a cutucar o corpo inerte. Varias pessoas que passavam na rua pararam para observar a cena.

"Por que não tenta um tapa na cara?" Uma mulher carregando uma sacola de compras sugeriu. Naru assentiu... levantou as mangas da sua jaqueta e com toda a força de seu braço...

PAFT!

Nada. Ainda morto.

"Por que não tenta um chute na costela?" Um velhinho apoiado em uma bengala sugeriu coçando a longa barba cinzenta. Novamente Naru assentiu, preparando-se para dar o chute.

Preparar, Mirar, E Chutar! POFT!

Nada... Sannin ainda desmaiado.

XxXxXxXxxXxx

Lá de cima Kami-sama pensava em algo. Vários Tenshis passavam por ele com gotas na cabeça... de tão concentrado Kami estava.

"Tenta estapear com peixe!" Finalmente Kami saiu de sua meditação com um salto.

Os tenshis que passavam balançavam suas cabeças...

XxXxXxXxXxXX

Na terra, Naru teve a estranha idéia de estapear Jiraiya com um peixe. Mas onde encontrar peixe?

"Mou! Sakana ga arimasuka! (Tem peixe?)" Gritou para a multidão que desde que a seção 'espanque Jiraiya' começara aumentara consideravelmente.

Um homem meio careca levantou o braço agitando freneticamente um peixe gigantesco e fedido. Suas escamas se pronunciavam em ângulos estranhos e os olhos esbugalhados estavam profundos e tortos.

"Eu tenho um más ta podre!" Ele gritou abrindo caminho pela multidão até chegar até Naru. Mostrou o peixe para ela que afirmou energetimante a cabeça, pegando a calda do peixe e levantando acima de sua cabeça... Descendo os braços em um arco formato meia lua... Conectando o peixe (e suas escamas) na cara do desavisado Sannin...

Algumas horas e alguns objetos(pontudos ou não) e criaturas esquisitas como Mexilhões e vassouras do deserto, nosso Sannin estava 'desperto'.

"Uhh... minha cabeça..." Se você olhasse para ele agora, veria dentes cheios de escamas de peixe, olho roxo, cabelo desgrenhado e cheio de algo que parecia cacos de vidro de sakê, suas roupas rasgadas, pedaço do haori manchado com uma substancia suspeita e fedida... E se perguntasse o que o sannin sentia naquele momento, ele responderia. _UMA_ (**censurado**) _DE DOR_ (**censurado**) _NA _(**censurado**) _DA MINHA _(**censurado**_) E POR QUE _(**censurado**) _O MEU_ (**censurado**) _ESTÁ DOENDO ASSIM?!_ (**censurado**)...

Mas não, sendo o homem que ele era, Jiraiya se limitou a gemer e segurar sua cabeça que certamente latejava... levemente... No plano de fundo, alguem aleatório da multidão escondeu a garrafa de Sake quebrada atrás das costas e saia de mancinho, assim como o resto da multidão.

Naru sorriu inocentemente enquanto as pessoas 'saiam'.

"Estava esperando você acordar Jiraya-sama" Jiraiya virou um olhar feral e assassino para a menina... sua aparência de mendigo não ajudava em nada...

"OMAE!"

Toda cidade ouviu o urro seguido de gritos de perdão de uma menina loira que passou a correr pela sua vida querida.

XxXxXxXxXXxx

Algumas horas, um banho, uma surra e uma janta depois, nossa querida e amada dupla estava entrando em seu hotel, onde passariam a ultima noite antes de sair de Onsen. Quando Naru se lembrou das suas anotações e resolveu tirar satisfação com o Sannin.

"Oi, ero-sennin! Eu tenho algumas perguntas!" Exclamou para chamar a atenção do dito Sannin que neste momento fingia não ter ouvido a menina loira enquanto estava sentado em uma posição de meditação. "OI!" Naru gritou finalmente fazendo Jiraiya encara-la com um olhar assassino.

"Nani yo?!"O sannin gritou de volta, desta vez ele sendo o alvo do olhar assassino.

"Quero que você me explique algumas coisas..." Jiraiya poderia não admitir, mas aquilo o pegou de surpresa... tinha certeza que a menina pediria algo como comida...

"Hn?" Grunhiu ainda não confiante na oni no ko (criança demônio). Naru tirou o papel dobrado de seu bolso e leu para Jiraiya, que apenas ergueu uma bagunçada sobrancelha branca.

"Doudesuka! ( e então?)" A menina loira perguntou com os olhos brilhantes de expectativa. Se não fosse o ódio tão grande que sentia por ela naquele instante, Jiraiya até se comoveria. Mas no entanto aquele mesmo ódio se materializou na forma de um sorriso sádico que adornou o rosto do Gama-sennin... Naru engoliu seco...

"Sabe Gaki" Os olhos negros do Sannin passaram a cintilar estranhamente. "Na escola você aprenderia isso facilmente, sem nenhuma dor, nem sofrimento, nem derramamento mortal de sangue até que você vire uma múmia decrépita e sem vida... demo... comigo..."

O corpo da loira tremia e baldes de suor escorria da testa dela... "Ero-sennin?" Jiraiya preferiu ignorar e continuou com o sorriso maníaco e olhos sinistramente cintilantes. "E-Eu só queria saber qual o tipo do me-meu chakra e..." Sua tentativa inútil de se explicar foi torada ao meio com um gesto da mão de seu frustrado sensei.

"Gah! Eu queria fazer você sofrer!" O sennin explodiu, se agachando no chão e puxando os cabelos brancos. "Mas eu não consigo! Esses olhos azuis e pidões pelos meus fabulosos conhecimentos e me idolatrando... dekinai!(não consigo)" Enquanto isso, Naru dava saltinhos de felicidade, socando o ar e gritando 'yata!'. Quando os olhos de Jiraiya se viraram em sua direção, parou de saltar e tentou ficar quieta aparentando completa e total inocência. "Oi, gaki, eu disse que iria te treinar não disse?"

A loira achou seguro balançar afirmativamente a cabeça. Um gesto inocente o suficiente não?

"Eu vou cumprir minha palavra, não se preocupe... agora, qual era o primeiro item da sua lista mesmo?" Naru segurou a sua lista novamente diante do nariz e leu em voz alta.

"Perguntar ao Ero-sennin qual o meu tipo de Chakra" De uma forma misteriosa... pelo menos seria isso que Jiraiya responderia se fosse questionado pela perícia... uma sandália achou casa na testa da loira, que caiu no chão por causa do impacto, um galo feliz e cantante no lugar onde a sandália atingira.

A nossa loira preferida dormiu pacificamente a noite inteira, e o galo descomunal adornando a sua testa simplesmente não tinha nada a ver com isso... Como Jiraiya dizia... Uma criança em crescimento precisa de muitas horas de sono!

XxXxXxXxXXxx

"Itai... mou... minha cabeça" Naru murmurou seu gemido de dor esfregando o local onde previamente ocupava o galo... não sentindo o calombo resultado do ataque de ontem, deu um suspiro e se preparou lentamente para o dia. Apesar de, constatou vendo o relógio, ter dormido por quatorze horas, se sentia tão cansada quanto se não tivesse dormido nada.

Passou os olhos pelo quarto onde estava hospedada com Jiraya, não encontrando o seu sensei, inclinou a cabeça para o lado e uma interrogação nasceu em sua testa. "Ero-sennin wa doko?" Fazendo beicinho exclamou. "Ele nem me disse o meu tipo de chakra! Mou" E com um novo objetivo, marchou quarto a fora...

Apenas para encontra-lo de cara, no corredor, prestes a correr a porta para entrar no quarto...

"Gah! Não me assuste assim gaki!" O sannin dos sapos exclamou levando uma mão ao coração e arfando pesadamente.

"Gomen ne Ero-sennin..." A garota loira disse com uma gota na testa...

Os olhos do sennin passaram a cintilar perigosamente assim que as palavras ero e sennin saíram dos lábios da criança e foram processadas em seu cérebro. "Gaki... ano kotoba hanashimashou yo (vamos ter uma palavrinha)" Como a loira passara a fazer tantas vezes sempre que posta em uma posição em que seu pescoço corria o risco de se separar de sua cabeça, engoliu seco. "Vê, eu sou o grande Gama-sennin! Jiraiya-sama, um dos sannin lendários!" E mais uma serie de auto apreciamentos...

Ara?

"...então, por causa disso você tem que me respeitar!" Quando finalmente o sannin terminou de falar, a nossa loira ainda estava em seu lugar, seus olhos azuis prestando atenção vidrados... mas no entanto, misteriosamente usando óculos... Os olhos do dito sannin cerraram... "GAKI"

A loira deu um pulo de mais ou menos meio metro, sacudindo os braços freneticamente e olhando de um lado a outro. "GyaaaaaaaaaaaAAAH! Mirukunai! Mirukunai! Atashi no me wa kurai yo! Tasukete! (não consigo enxergar, meus olhos estão escuros, me ajudem)" Quando se lembrou onde estava e o motivo de não estar conseguindo enxergar nada, tirou os óculos com olhos falsos pintados nele do rosto... apenas para desejar colocar eles de volta assim que se deu cara-a-cara com seu seifeiro... "anou..."

Mais uma vez aquele belo e brilhante galo encontrara abrigo na testa da loira, mas desta vez ela não desmaiou, mas isso não significa que ela não tenha feito um escândalo.

"Itai! Mou! Ero-sennin! Doushita no(nesse caso significa por que fez isso)?" O dito ero-sennin sentiu uma veia pipocar em sua tempora.

"Por que você não me respeita!"

"Porque você é um hentai!"

_POW – _mais um galo – dois galos...

"ITAI! Mou! Yamerou! (pare com isso)"

"Então me trate com respeito!"

"...mou..." Uma pausa... "eeto..." mais uma pausa, outra veia pipocou na testa de Jiraiya. "...nai (forma abreviada de arimasen, que entona sentido negativo, eu achei que colocar o 'nai' aqui daria uma idéia mais completa do que só o 'iie')" finalmente a loira concluiu, fechando os olhos e cruzando os braços.

_POW – _mais um galo – três galos...

Algumas horas depois... e galos suficientes para abrir uma granja... finalmente Jiraiya concluiu que não importava quantos 'POWs' a autora escrevesse, a garota loira jamais iria respeita-lo... então para evitar que esta fic fique chata, resolveu fazer um favor para a autora e passou a ficar mais serio quanto aos estudos ninjas de sua temporária protegida, que neste momento estava em um estado de semi-coma estatelada no chão com a bunda pra cima.

Com um suspiro, o resignado sannin se agachou ao lado da loira, que de tantos galos parecia estar usando um capacete digno do Guinnes, e a cutucou de leve nas costas dela com um graveto retirado do nada, tanto que na ponta do graveto ainda tinha uma folhinha inocente e verde.

"OI... gaki... ikushou" Tentou chamar, talvez, se naquele instante seus sentimentos negativos pela loira não fossem tão montanhosos, ele se sentiria arrependido de ter feito aquilo com ela, mas como aquele não era o caso, se limitou a cutuca-la até achar necessário usar sua sagrada voz de novo. "É serio, temos que partir de Onsen se quisermos cumprir com o cronorario da viagem" novamente, reação: zero.

Com mais um suspiro, desta vez mais arrependido do que resignado (não entenda mal, você também se arrependeria se fosse fazer o que Jiraiya estava prestes a fazer), abriu a boca completamente seca para falar...

"Se você acordar... Ramen wo kaimasu... (vou comprar ramen)" Sentiu gotículas de suor se formarem em sua testa, suas mãos se contraindo involuntariamente, se aproximando mais e mais até sua carteira, que ficava em um bolso escondido dentro de seu haori.

"Doutira ramen desuka... (qual ramen?)" Ouviu um murmúrio abafado vindo da cara da criança ainda estatelada no chão... uma gota se formou em sua testa.

"Nanimo hoshii da (qual você quiser)" Saus mãos iam crepitando cada vez mais próximas de sua carteira, uma nuvem de pesar tornava difícil sua respiração...

"Nankai ramen desuka... (quantos ramens?) O tempo estava passando penosamente mais devagar, sentiu, Kami-sama deveria estar brincando com alguma ampulheta apenas para vê-lo sofrer...

XxXxXxXxXXxx

No céu, Kami-sama ria que nem uma garotinha segurando a Ampulheta Sagrada do Tempo do Universo nas mãos e girando ela hora ou outra. Um tenshi se aproximou pesaroso.

"Eeto... kami-sama... brincar com o tempo pode ser perigoso..." Kami-sama sorriu ainda mais e passou a chacoalhar a ampulheta como um barmen servindo batidas...

"Só se você for _aquele_ mortal..." E o tenshi agradeceu a Kami-sama centenas de vezes por ter nascido quem ele era, e não estar na pele do pobre mortal de quem Kami-sama estava falando.

XxXxXxXxXXxx

Jiraiya sentiu seu pâncreas sendo contraído por uma força invisível... _quantos ramens_...? Era demais até mesmo para o seu coração! Sentindo mais uma pontada, engasgando em suas próprias palavras, respondeu...

"na-na-nanimo... ho-hoshii..." E se estivesse consciente depois de ter pronunciado estas palavras, certamente ficaria com raiva da loira que pipocara do chão para a vida como um raio, agarrara a mão do sannin desmaiado e correra em direção de alguma barraca de ramen próxima.

Quando milagrosamente recobrou a consciência, estava sentado sobre um banco na barraca de ramen escolhida pela loira... de onde diabos a menina de oito anos tirara a força para levanta-lo e senta-lo no banco, ele não fazia idéia... mas não estava reclamando, pelo contrario, até um pouco agradecido por ter sido tratado como gente em uma rara ocasião pela sua protegida.

Mas como todos nós sabemos... alegria dura pouco...

Naru estava sentada ao seu lado comendo calmamente a sua tigela de ramen, e pelo que podia ver pelos narutos flutuando em cima do caldo com shoyo, era sabor peixe... nada de mais para um desavisado transeunte... mas para um observador mais experiente, a montanha de tigelas armazenadas descuidadamente ao lado da menina loira teria algum significado.

Jiraiya ficou apenas ali, encarando, a boca abrindo e fechando como a de um peixe, os olhos vidrados... POR QUANTO TEMPO ELE FICARA DESACORDADO?! Resolveu vocificar sua duvida para o atendente da barraca.

"Q-Quanto te-tempo estamos a-aqui?" O rosto do atendente se tornou sóbrio... uma sombra nublava seus olhos, e quando ele respondeu, Jiraiya realmente desejou estar enfrentando o grande escorpião de Amegakure(o nukenin lendario que a Tsu, o Oro e o Jir tiveram que enfrentar, foi por causa dele que receberam o titulo de Sannin) a ter de ouvir aquela voz novamente! Era como se a própria morte tivesse privado aquele corpo de vida pessoalmente!

"Ano Akuma..." Pausa para uma tragada ríspida de ar "Ano Akuma... ano akuma wa... yonji kara ramen wo... tabemasu(aquele demônio está a quatro horas comendo ramen)" Jiraiya concedeu ao atendente o direito de agir como um zumbi... ele mesmo sentia aquela necessidade de se expressar como um semi-morto... mas não acabou por ai... "... sem... ir ao... banheiro..." POFT... o atendente desmaiou, tendo usado toda as suas forças restantes para contar sua fabula à Jiraiya.

Os olhos do sannin se arregalaram consideravelmente, antes dele mesmo se juntar ao atendente... Por Kami-sama! o que era aquela Jyonen! (menina)

XxXxXxXxXXxx

A oito anos atrás, no céu. Kami-sama estava sentado em sua mesa de projetos...

"Kami-sama! Kami-sama! hayaku (rápido) Minato Namikaze to Uzumaki Hoshina no kodomo wa mou sukoshi wo ikiruyo (a criança de Minato e Uzumaki está a um passo da vida)" Um tenshi exclamou freneticamente sacudindo as fotos dos ditos cujos pais em suas mãos... Os olhos de Kami-sama brilhavam, ele tinha um plano genial em mente... olhando para o papel em que trabalhava o seu mais novo projeto, deixou que o sorriso maligno que prendia escapasse para seus lábios...

"Dekita... esta é para ser a criança prestes a nascer" Kami-sama disse entregando o projeto para o tenshi. Os olhos do tenshi rapidamente escanearam o projeto de Kami-sama, antes do queixo dele cair ao chão.

"K-kami-sama... tem certeza?..." Perguntou com a voz tremula.

"Haaaaiii" Kami-sama replicou esfregando as mãos e rindo que nem maníaco. O tenshi assentiu com uma gota na cabeça, saindo correndo com o projeto nas mãos até uma enorme maquina de escanear... aquela maquina era usada para escanear os projetos de Kami-sama quando ele desenhava pessoalmente um ser prestes a vir ao mundo... Colocou o projeto na maquina e escaneou... todo o tempo se perguntando por qual motivo Kami-sama desenharia um ningen (humano) com um estomago tão gigantesco e um metabolismo tão grande...

Na sala de Kami-sama, Kami-sama que agora sentava confortavelmente em sua cadeira, arrumou do nada um dardo, mirou em uma foto que tinha pregada em um dos cantos e arremessou, com precisão divina, acertando bem no meio da figura... que coincidentemente era a de um ningen de cabelos brancos, que usava uma faixa na cabeça com o kanji de óleo e um haori vermelho...

Deu um leve suspiro realizado... podia até ver, daqui a oito anos, a sua mais brilhante criação depois do feriado... assombrar Jiraiya até o 'quinto dos infernos'...

XxXxXxXxXXxx

"WAAAH! Gotsousama deshita!" A menina loira afagou a barriga enorme alegremente, lambendo os beiços após tão incrível refeição... nunca tivera tanta fome em toda sua vida! Mas não queria saber, estava contente afinal tivera a chance de se empanturrar com todo o ramen que podia comer (o que era muito, visto o projeto de atormentar Jiraiya feito por Kami-sama). Somente depois de alguns segundos foi que percebeu o ainda estado de inconsciência do ero-sennin e o novo estado de inconsciência do atendente e do cozinheiro (este desmaiando alguns segundos depois de Jiraiya) jogados sem cerimônia no chão. "ara?"

Olhou para Jiraiya que murmurava algo em seu coma-induzido-por-enorme-conta-de-restaurante-de-ramen-causado-por-Naru... pelo que sua audição sensível podia captar, era algo em torno de 'oni no ko me paga...' instintos ligados, achou melhor Jiraiya tomar um cochilo antes de acordar e ter que lidar com a enorme conta que a menina loira deixara para trás.

Então ao invés de acordar o seu tutor temporário como deveria, optou procurar um banheiro...

XxXxXxXxXXxx

No céu, Kami-sama socava o ar com um sorriso vitorioso.

"Oito anos de espera não foram a toa!" O mesmo tenshi que entregara o projeto oito anos atrás passava por ali, e ao ver a cena, sentiu uma enorme gota escorregar pela sua testa.

XxXxXxXxXXxx

No 'quinto dos infernos'...

"WAHAHAHAAHAHAH! Você é meu!" Daimao exclamou, seus olhos encaravam a alma tremula de Jiraiya.

"A-Aqui é o inferno...?" Jiraiya engoliu a saliva de sua boca, mas se arrependeu um segundo depois, sua boca ficou mais seca que lixa quando o Daimao ficou cara a cara com ele.

"O que você acha?" O sannin empalideceu...

"E-Eu estou mo-mo-mo-" Não conseguia terminar de pronunciar... com um sorriso maligno, Daimao completou.

"Morto? Ya... desmaiado... você se assustou até o 'quinto dos infernos'" Jiraiya recuperou um pouco de sua coloração normal, mas ainda apresentava um tom esbranquiçado pouco saudável.

"Como eu faço para sair daqui?!" Exclamou em uma voz aguda, como a de uma garotinha. O sorriso maligno de Daimao aumentou...

"Logo logo... enquanto isso, por que não deixa eu te apresentar à uma pessoa... digo... um akuma?" Sem saída visível para uma possível rota de fuga... Jiraiya engoliu seco e assentiu com a cabeça... de alguma forma sabia que estava mandando o seu orgulho para o 'décimo dos infernos'...

XxXxXxXxXXxx

"_Cultivate your hunger before you idealize..._" A nossa loira cantarolava uma musiquinha estranha que ouvira em algum lugar enquanto aguardava o seu querido tutor recobrar a luz... rezando o tempo todo para não ganhar uma sova é lógico... mas desta vez ela tinha uma desculpa! Ero-sennin mesmo disse que ela podia comer o que quiser e o quanto quisesse! "motivate your anger..." Mal terminou o verso quando sentiu movimento vindo do corpo de Jiraiya. "Ero-sennin?" chamou.

"Yamerou! YAAAA! Tira essa boca de perto de mim! IEEE! Cabelo não! AAARGH! CHEGA! ONEGAI!! YAAAA!!" Os gritos foram tão repentinos e tão altos (cof cof desesperados) que a garota loira saltou para trás e caiu em sua bunda no chão. (eles ainda estavam na barraca de ramen, Naru estava sentada em um dos bancos). Tão altos que acordaram o cozinheiro e o atendente da barraca de ramen, cujos nomes Naru aprendeu serem Yasuko-san e Shoken-san.

"Ero-sennin! Daijyobu ka?" Naru perguntou sacudindo Jiraiya pelo ombro... o sannin abriu os olhos e murmurou incoerências antes de recobrar o juízo plenamente.

"Doko... doko ka?" balbuciou, seus olhos ainda vidrados por causa de seja lá qual pesadelo estivesse tendo. Naru respondeu pacientemente... embora internamente ainda rezasse pela solução que não envolvesse uma sova.

"Eeto... na barraca de ramen" Falando nisso, ero-sennin, você deve a estes bons senhores novecentos mil e quinhentos Yens... disse mentalmente esperando que o dito sannin captasse as palavras não pronunciadas. Mas aparentemente, Yasuko-san não estava muito de bom humor.

"Ano oni! Você me deve novecentos mil e quinhentos Yens!" Berrou mostrando as mãos... cheias de bolhas... "por causa dessa menina! Eu queimei minhas preciosas mãos de tão rápido que tive de cozinhar!" parou um pouco para pensar. "E mais o dobro disso por danos morais e tratamento medico!" parou mais uma vez para pensar... "Melhor ainda! O triplo disso por incluir danos morais!" digamos que quando ele terminou de adicionar 'melhores aindas' a inocente conta de uma barraca de ramen passava dos um milhão...

Jiraiya estava azul.

Naru sorria inocentemente...

XxXxXxXxXXxx

No fim das contas, Yasuko-san e Shoken-san haviam sido bem compreensivos, permitindo que eles saíssem sem prejuízos, e aquilo era encher a boca para falar... mas foi o que Jiraiya disse para Naru, então a menina teve que acreditar não é mesmo? E eles terem que sair subitamente da cidade com os dois trabalhadores da barraca de ramen atrás deles acenando com facões foi apenas uma despedida amigável...

Mas pelo menos eles saíram de Onsen como previsto para aquele dia.

"mou... ero-sennin!"

"hn gaki?"

"qual é o tipo do meu chakra?"

_**To be continued.**_


	6. vivendo e aprendendo

_**NIA**_: Brigada a todos que deixaram review.

**Naru´s story.**

_by Haru no Hana._

**Beta**: Sem beta por enquanto. (se alguém de bom coração quiser se inscrever pro papel... yey \Ô/) (_e Beta seria aquela alma gentil que leria a fic antes deu publicar e corregeria todos os meus erru de português :D_)

**Nota final da Autora**: _Naruto não é meu__!  
OBS: Sem data exata para lançamento dos próximos capítulos. Então por favor não cobrem!_

_OBS²: Casais controversos na estante... Naru e Gaara. Naru e Itachi. Naru e Sasuke. Naru e Deidara... São tantas opiniões que fica difícil me decidir... Mas eu já disse que vou lançar as bolas hohoho! Aaah! O que cês acham de Naru e Haku? Eles são tão fofinhos juntos °¬°_

**Capitulo 06: Vivendo e aprendendo.**

O sol brilhava, passarinhos cantavam, as flores floresciam, a grama balançava com o vento que... adivinhem... soprava! Mas isso não era tudo. O que seria de uma paisagem pacifica, bela e artística sem um pequeno toque de...

Destruição...?

Isso ai, não seria nada! Então foi por isso que a nossa loira resolveu ajudar a mãe natureza a dar um toque a mais naquela bela paisagem acrescentando algumas arvores cortadas aqui e ali, alguns montes de terra... resultado das crateras abertas recorrentes ao que pessoas normais chamariam de treinamento, um ou dói tocos de arvores completamente carbonizados, poças de lama e etc... você só não veria destroços de aviões caídos por ali em algum lugar porque naqueles tempos não existiam aviões...

Mas em todo caso, Naru estava fazendo sua boa ação do dia, que consistia em treinar controle de chakra, como seu sensei havia dito que ela deveria fazer. Mas existia um pequenininho problema...

Ela não SABIA controlar a PENCA de chakra que a KYUUBI fizera o favor de CONCEDER a ela!

Agora pergunte se ela estava ressentida...

"KAKOII!" Um berro quebra a sua concentração... pelo visto não é necessário perguntar sobre o humor da nossa querida e amada (apesar de um pouco piromaniaca) loira.

Antes de prosseguirmos, uma pequena aula sobre Kitsunes.

Criaturas maliciosas, adoram a arte de enganar e também se divertir... no entanto são leais e cuidam dos seus filhotes com a voracidade que qualquer mãe cuidaria... as Kitsunes youkai no entanto, apesar de se assemelharem bastante com as suas contrapartes animalescas, tinham alguns dotes a mais que seriam considerados dádivas se não fosse o caos que os acompanhava...

Kitsunes Youkais possuíam o poder de se transformarem, como os Tanukis, mas com muito mais estilo, como gostavam de se gabar... 'tanukis são fedidos' disse uma kitsune uma vez... Kitsunes youkais tinham o poder de criar e usar o fogo de raposa, ou como dito na língua japonesa, kitsune no hi. Coisa que Tanukis não conseguiriam, as kitsunes gostavam de se gabar por causa disso também.

Por hora voltaremos à estória, começando com um flash back...

XxXxXxxXxXxX

Jiraiya e Naru saíram de Onsen como planejado, apesar de Jiraiya ter a leve impressão de que não seriam bem vindos naquela cidade tão cedo... mas aquilo não serviu para abalar a confiança de sua pequena acompanhante/protegida. Como dolorosamente previra, dita acompanhante não iria deixar de pegar no pé dele até que desse por satisfeita, então para manter a sanidade intacta o maximo possível, o sannin resolveu ceder à menina...

"mou... ero-sennin!" Desviou o olho da estrada e encarou de lado a sua acompanhante que marchava com as mãos atrás das costas, olhando para ele curiosamente com aqueles enormes e inocentes olhos azuis...

As vezes tão parecidos com os de Namikaze... pensou tristemente tendo um pequeno devaneio sobre o seu antigo e prestigiado aluno. Mas depois de alguns segundos, lembrou-se de que era chamado pela pirralha, e se demorasse mais alguns instantes para responder, provavelmente ela perguntaria de novo naquela voz chorosa e irritante dela.

"hn gaki?" Resmungou antes que a menina loira pudesse abrir a boca.

"qual é o tipo do meu chakra?" Ela soltou exatamente o que ele esperava que ela soltaria... Estava martelando aquela mesma pergunta dentro de sua cabeça desde quando assumira a responsabilidade de treiná-la, afinal, sendo o sensei dela ele tinha de saber não é mesmo?

Apesar de que, no fundo no fundo tinha uma pequena suspeita de que o chakra da guria seria o mesmo chakra que Minato Namikaze possuiu. No entanto não levantaria suas conclusões baseadas na herança gênica da loira... afinal, ela tinha dentro dela algo muito alem de qualquer herança gênica.

Um demônio raposa milenar contaria como superior a genes. Pelo menos era o que achava. Então para não cometer nenhum erro quanto ao elemento que o chakra da Oni no Ko (criança demônio) era formado, ele foi levado a responder a única coisa lógica o suficiente que satisfaria a sua pupila e também lhe daria algumas horas livres da mesma...

"Quando fizermos uma parada, eu voou fazer o teste" A menina apenas inclinou a cabeça para o lado, um tanto confusa quanto a que tipo de 'teste' Jiraiya estava se referindo... notando a confusão da menina loira, Jiraiya sorriu malignamente. "Não se preocupe Gaki, talvez doa um pouco no começo mas depois se acostuma..." Obteve o resultado que esperava... Naru ganhou um tom de pele mais pálido do que o normal, e pequenas gotas de suor formaram em sua testa.

Engolindo seco, como se tornara seu pequeno habito, Naru assentiu com a cabeça... Droga de Livro sobre artes ninjas que citava Chakra e nem ensinava como descobrir seu tipo! Xingou mentalmente se lembrando do objeto incomum de seu interesse no ultimo dia da estadia dela em Onsen.... Sentia calafrios só de pensar que aquele maldito livro a prendera de tal forma! Jurou não tocar em mais nem um livro!

Livros malignos vindos do inferno para corroer a mente de inocentes criancinhas com formulas difíceis! Abominava quem gostava de ler livros

"Mou! Detesto livros e detesto quem ler livros! Hon wo Daikirai!(odeio muito os livros)" Resmungou deixando um Jiraiya com uma imensa gota na cabeça... no que a Gaki estaria pensando?

XxXxXxxXxXxX

Em Konoha, um ANBU folheava um livrinho de aparência boba com capa laranja calmamente... depois de ter tido uma 'discussão amigável' com a dona da livraria após ter sido pego lendo suas 'novelas românticas' na frente de criancinhas, e ter sido expulso daquela livraria por tempo indeterminado... sem contar que aquela era a única livraria de Konoha no sato que vendia as edições atuais de sua preciosa novela antes desta mesmo sair nas outras lojas! Quando de repente...

"ATCHOOOOO!" Alguem deve estar falando mal de mim... pensou o ANBU.

"Quem está ai?!" Uma mulher baixinha com cara de sapo e um óculos estilo Umbridge de Harry Potter exclamou agitada... seus olhos pequenos e reptilianos iam de um lado a outro procurando o dono daquele espirro... quando lhe deu na telha olhar para cima.

Seus olhos encontraram a figura do ANBU em posição agachada, com um livro na mão e um olhar de anjo inocente que colocaria Naru no páreo... Só que ele estava de cabeça para baixo grudado no teto pelos pés...

Os olhos da mulher cerraram e ela migrou sua visão do homen-grudado-no-teto até um cartaz grudado na parede da livraria... comparando os dois, deu um sorriso sádico antes de tirar do bolso da roupa um pequeno controle remoto que só tinha um botão vermelho no meio... Uma imensa gota brotou na testa do ANBU.

"anou..." BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! E a próxima coisa que você veria, seria a figura do ANBU voando pelos céus gritando 'estou decolando de novo!'.

A mulher com cara de sapo apenas continuou a sorrir satisfeita em uma pose de 'nice girl', agradecendo mentalmente às minúsculas bombas que tinha implantado naquele ANBU Ecchi(pervertido) quando tiveram a sua 'discussão amigável', caso ele tentasse invadir novamente.

XxXxXxxXxXxX

Eles já estavam andando a boa parte do dia. A menina loira podia sentir seus pés ardendo, implorando por um pouco de descanso, mas não! Aquele ero-sennin não queria que eles parassem ainda, como disse quando Naru perguntou pela primeira vez, eles só parariam ao entardecer...

"Mou! Já faz horas desde que paramos! Meus pés estão doendo e meu estomago roncando!" A menina fez com que sua voz saísse o mais arrastada e irritante possível. "Quando vamos parar?"

"Pela vigésima nona vez! Ao por do sol!" O sannin exclamou exasperado, quase ao ponto de puxar os cabelos brancos em meio a sua frustração. Engoliu duramente a vontade de esganar a Gaki loira. "Se me perguntar isso mais uma vez eu juro que te amarro numa sacola cheia de sanguessugas!" De sua posição seguindo atrás do sannin, Naru fechou sua boca com um estalo em sua mandíbula... Como ele adivinhara o que ela iria dizer estava alem dela.

'_Criança..._' Naru virou seus olhos de lado a outro... tinha a impressão de que era chamada, afinal ela era a única criança por aquela estrada... deserta... sem ninguém que poderia aparentemente chama-la... (ela não contou o Jiraiya porque ele só chama ela de 'gaki'). Respirando fundo, apressou seu passo para ficar lado a lado com o sannin, não querendo arriscar estar sozinha...

"Nê...Ero-sennin..." Tentou chamar o seu sensei. Jiraiya virou um olho preguiçosamente na direção de sua pupila, e respirando fundo, já um pouco resignado com a perspectiva de que não poderia fazer a Oni no Ko calar a boca, respondeu.

"Hn?" Feliz que o seu sensei tenha respondido desta vez ao invés de apenas te-la ignorado como vez das ultimas vinte e sete vezes.

"E-to... Ano koe... kikoeta? (aquela voz, ouviu?)" Perguntou com a voz cautelosa... as mãos cerradas em punhos ao seu lado... o ritmo de sua caminhada fazendo com que sua roupa e cabelo acompanhassem o sobe e desce dos pés... que ainda doíam e ardiam.

"Iie... não ouvi nada" Respondeu o sannin um pouco intrincado. Ele não ouvira voz alguma, como respondera. Naru mantinha seu olhar fixo na estrada, não se importando em explicar nada para o ero-sennin. Ele não ligaria mesmo...

'_...Naru..._' A voz chamou de novo... Agora estava parecendo um Dejavú... quando é que já estivera naquela situação antes mesmo? Ah sim! Quando achou que estava esquizofrênica (mesmo não sabendo o que é isso) pois estava ouvindo vozes em sua cabeça! Mas quando ouviu vozes em sua cabeça pela ultima vez mesmo?

'Kyuubi?' Tentou chamar, mas não obteve resposta nenhuma...

Jiraiya não estava mais tão concentrado por onde andava, confiava em seus instintos... por isso resolveu dar uma espiada na garota loira que agora andava ao seu lado... Sentiu uma pequena vontade de rir... Para cada passo seu, a menina tinha que dar pelo menos três para se manter no mesmo ritmo. Mas não era isso que se provara ser tão interessante... não... A menina tinha no rosto uma careta de total e completa concentração.

"Oi...Gaki" Chamou por ela... talvez estivesse mesmo na hora de fazer uma parada, afinal faltavam apenas poucas horas para o pôr-do-sol... talvez se cedesse uma vez aos caprichos da criança, ela deixaria de pegar no seu pé por hoje. Mas ela não respondeu... tentou chamar novamente. "Oi Gaki, vamos fazer uma parada." Desta vez obteve alguma reação, a menina olhou para ele com os olhos brilhando esperançosos.

"Hontou?! (mesmo)" Jiraiya sentiu uma rota escorrer pela sua testa.

"Hai, tem uma clareira por perto para nós acamparmos, e também grande o suficiente para você treinar" Se os olhos azuis antes estavam brilhando, agora estavam soltando fogos de artifício dignos do ano novo. A gota na testa do sannin cresceu uns três litros.

"Yata! Mou, já estava na hora ero-sennin!" Naru apesar de feliz não queria se sentir em debito com o seu ecchi-sensei, por isso resmungou e cruzou os braços como a boa teimosa que ela era. Na testa de Jiraiya, uma veia pipocou.

"OMAE!"

Entre tapas e... beijos é ódio, é desejo, e paixão é ternura... Ops, frase de inicio de parágrafo errada... KAHAM... Entre tapas e mais tapas (por parte do Jiraiya), a dupla de ninjas (sendo um em treinamento) alcançaram a clareira citada por Jiriaya. Era enorme, cercada por arvores e um pequeno lago ao norte, flores nasciam amontoadas em arbustos e passarinhos faziam ninhos entre as raízes ou arbustos de árvores.

"Suteki! (que demais! - Expressão usada normalmente por mulheres)" Naru falou/gritou, saindo do lado de Jiraiya e em disparada para o centro da clareira. Seus olhos azuis absorviam todas as luzes, todas as texturas, todos os seus sentidos pareciam explodir com aquele lugar, era incrível... "como encontrou esse lugar?" Perguntou ao seu sensei quando ele veio se juntar a ela no centro da clareira.

"Longa estória..." Murmurou, apesar de Naru não ter percebido, uma sombra pusou sobre os olhos do sannin... sua memória revolvendo aos anos em que passara tentando encontrar Orochimaru...

Sacudiu a cabeça... nada de ficar pensando em assuntos deprimentes em uma hora daquelas, iria deixar para ficar deprimido quando tivesse a chance de colocar as mãos em uma garrafa bem quente de sakê e estar sentado ao lado de uma mulher bem voluptuosa. Aquela era hora de relaxar... AKA... mandar com que a sua aprendiz montasse o acampamento enquanto ele dormia, e quando ela terminasse ele veria o tipo de chakra que ela tinha para começar o treinamento de verdade.

"Oi, por que não começa a montar as barracas?" Naru, que estava seguindo uma borboleta colorida com os olhos, parou o que estava fazendo e se virou para encarar o sannin como se a idade tivesse finalmente pego ele, pois pela cara que ela fazia, certamente já achava que o Gama-sennin já tivesse senil?

Ara...?

Os olhos de Jiraiya cerraram, sua face foi se tornando vermelha, quando falou, sua voz saiu tão alta que passarinhos saíram voando desesperados de seus poleiros nas arvores.

"NÃO ME DIZ QUE VOCE NÃO PENSOU EM TRAZER UMA BARRACA!" Naru tapou os ouvidos com as mãos e fechou os olhos... Ela ainda pensou em replicar, mas ainda tinha amor a vida, então quando o sannin fechou a boca para esperar uma resposta dela, ela se limitou a coçar a parte de trás da cabeça com uma expressão de culpada e dizer o que lhe veio a cabeça.

"E-to... eu achei que a gente ia dormir em pousadas... mou" Com os olhos ainda cerrados, Jiraiya resopndeu.

"Um ninja deve estar preparado para tudo!" Desta vez foi Naru quem cerrou os olhos...

"Então cadê a SUA barraca?" Começou a bater os pés, como uma mãe repreendendo um filho.

_POW_ – um galo.

"ITAI! Pra que isso?!" A menina loira exclamou segurando sua cabeça onde um galo já começava a se formar, enquanto, com toda a classe possível, encarava o seus sensei que cruzara os braços e a olhava por cima do nariz.

"Você desacatou minha autoridade" O sannin respondeu em um piscar de olhos, como se já tivesse ensaiado aquela frase centenas de vezes.

"Que autoridade?!" Naru gritou de volta...

_POW_ – mais um galo – dois galos.

"Mou!" Miou segurando a cabeça que agora tinha dois galos... "Eu não tenho problema dormindo ao ar livre" Disse quando achou que não apanharia mais ao responder ao seu sensei. Jiraiya apenas a encarava de cima...

Alguns instantes se passaram quando finalmente o sannin deu um longo suspiro, colocando naquele suspiro toda a sua frustração e raiva, e soltando o suspiro carregado de energia negativa... depois de ter feito aquilo por algumas fezes, estava tão calmo que até Kami-sama se orgulharia...

XxXxXxxXxXxX

No céu, Kami-sama mordia um pedaço de pano enquanto lagrimas teatrais escorriam pelo seu rosto. Um tenshi colocou a mão no ombro de Kami-sama.

"O que houve Kami-sama?" Perguntou o tenshi preocupado. Kami-sama soluçou mas não respondeu nada... O tenshi olhou pelo buraco no chão para ver a terra de Kami-sama, e se assustou com a cena... mas pelo menos a agonia de Kami-sama estava explicada...

XxXxXxxXxXxX

"Acho que podemos começar o teste" Jiraiya quebrou o silencio que se formara desde que Naru vocalizara a sua não objeção a dormir com a natureza. Notou com satisfação que a dita menina empalidecera...

"H-hai" Naru balbuciou com nervosismo visível... maldito Jiraiya ero-sennin por querer assusta-la daquele jeito, e mais maldita ela mesma por cair na dele.

Olhos azuis seguiram apreensivos os movimentos do sannin quando este enfiou a mão dentro do haori vermelho e puxou de lá um... pedaço de papel? (não lembro se era uma folha ou um pedaço de papel! T.T) Uma gota gigantesca se formou na testa da menina loira, um sorriso maligno ainda no rosto de Jiraiya quando ele entregou a folha nas mãos de Naru.

"Agora eu quero que focalize o seu chakra ai nesta folha" Ele disse seriamente, mas o efeito de seriedade estava sendo estragado pelo sorriso maligno que ainda adornava suas feições.

Uzumaki Naru segurou a folha cuidadosamente entre o seu dedão e o indicador... Kami-sama abençoe polegares opositores! Observou a folha detalhadamente.

Branca, sem nenhuma marca ou desenho. Cheirou a folha.

Tinha cheiro de celulose como qualquer outra folha. Esfregou a folha na bochecha.

Lisa, com a textura livre de qualquer dobra. Lambeu uma das pontas da folha.

Gosto de folha...

O olho de Jiraiya se contraia como em um cacuete enquanto ele observava a gaki loira... há quinze minutos ela analisava de qualquer ângulo possível o pequeno recorte de papel. Pelo menos duas veias já haviam feito o favor de pipocar em sua testa quando a menina resolveu terminar suas 'analises' e se virar com um olhar inquisitor para o seu sensei, quem estava a um passo de cometer homicídio...

"Anou... Ero-sennin... como eu faço para focalizar meu chakra nisso?" O Gama-sennin caiu para trás... Todo esse tempo e ela não sabia como focalizar chakra? Não era de se admirar, eles aprenderiam isso na academia ninja nos próximos anos... Quando caiu em si de que ele havia de fato retirado a menina da academia para treina-la ele mesmo, uma enorme gota caiu em sua testa... seriam longos aqueles anos, ah se seriam.

"Chakra é a forma de força de nossos espíritos e corpos combinados" O sannin começou, Naru sacudiu a cabeça assentindo. "Todos os seres vivos possuem chakra, no caso dos shinobis, permite que nós fiquemos mais fortes, permite utilizarmos jutsus, entre outras coisas"

"Hai" Ela disse apenas pelo favor de manter o sannin informado.

"Um shinobi precisa de grandes reservas de chakra para as formas de artes ninjas, por isso treina corpo e mente, ganha experiência, se torna mais forte. O chakra fica concentrado, normalmente, no centro do corpo, abaixo do coração e acima do estomago, onde existe o equilíbrio." Sem perceber, as mãos da menina loira migraram de sua posição atrás da cabeça, para acima do umbigo, onde antes ficava o selo da Kyuubi no Youko.

'_criança..._'

Ara...? _Kyuubi?_

"Para fazer o chakra circular de modo correto a realizar um jutsu, existem os _ins_, como Tori, buta, inu, uma, ushi (pássaro, porco, cachorro, cavalo, boi)... dentre outros, cada um com seu respectivo gesto." Jiraiya passou a fazer os gestos com suas próprias mãos, para Naru ver... A menina loira tentou imitar alguns, mas não era rápida o suficiente para acompanhar a velocidade do sannin... que sorriu ao ver a tentativa de sua protegida. "Não se preocupe, vou te mostrar os _ins_ mais detalhadamente quando conseguir chamar seu chakra"

"Hai" Naru assentiu se sentindo mais aliviada, iria aprender estes ins para poder realizar os jutsus!

"Agora tente invocar seu chakra, se concentre na folha" E assim a loira tentou fazer, mas sem resultado... Jiraiya suspirou, mas não desanimou... tinha se esquecido de quanto era difícil tocar no seu próprio chakra pela primeira vez. O sannin olhou de um lado a outro da clareira onde estavam, seus olhos vasculhando as copas das arvores, quando de repente, o corpo do sannin se moveu até uma das arvores que ele olhava, e puxou uma pequena folha verde, não maior que seu dedão. "Douso (aqui)" Disse entregando a folha para Naru.

"E-to... o que eu devo fazer com isso?" A menina indagou com uma gota na cabeça, segurando a folha de papel em uma das mãos e a folha da arvore em outra. Jiraiya sorriu e apontou para a própria testa.

"Coloque a folha que eu acabei de te dar na sua testa" Naru assentiu e fez o que o sannin ordenara, mas devido a sua posição vertical e a existência da gravidade, a folha deslizou da testa da loira, querendo chegar ao chão... mas Naru a pegou antes disso. "Vê agora? Quero que se concentre em manter a folha grudada em sua testa usando seu chakra. Imagine seu chakra fluindo e segurando a folha ai"

Resmungando algo entre as linhas 'ero-sennin hipocrita', a garota loira colocou novamente a folha na testa e a segurou lá com a ponta dos dedos levemente... fechou os olhos e tentou imaginar a folha grudada. Tirou os dedos e como previra, a folha caiu. Tentou aquilo de novo e deu no mesmo... Jiraiya que observava, deu um enorme suspiro antes de coçar a cabeça.

"Gaki, pode ficar ai tentando, eu vou estar ali depois daquelas arvores fazendo pesquisa." Naru acenou sem nem mesmo prestar atenção ao que o sannin dizia...

XxXxXxxXxXxX

Tinha uma coisa que o sannin havia se 'esquecido' de mencionar para a sua aprendiz... com um risinho pervertido e uma gota de sangue escorrendo de seu nariz, Jiraiya deu as costas a Naru e seguiu alguns passos a norte, por entre um monte de arvores entrelaçadas. Passou por elas e foi dar em um pequeno lago cercado por areia... Uma praia particular! Esfregando as mãos uma na outra, tirou uma luneta e um kit caderno-lapis de dentro de seu haori e passou a observar as mulheres que se banhavam na praia.

XxXxXxxXxXxX

Achando que a idéia de apenas imaginar a folha grudada em sua testa não fosse dar certo, Naru tentou usar outra abordagem. Sentou no chão estilo indiano e segurou novamente a folha na testa. Com os olhos fechados, tentou fazer uma imagem mental de seu próprio corpo.

Cabeça, ombro, braços, mãos, colo, tronco, barriga, quadril, pernas, pés. Tudo ali... com seu corpo montado, posicionou o selo que segurava a Kyuubi bem em seu umbigo, abaixo do coração. Pensando no selo da raposa, não pode deixar de imaginar a cara da raposa sorrindo maliciosa de dentro da jaula... ou quando se encontraram naquela floresta estranha em sua visão. Tentou ver com sua mente, e não com seus olhos... bloqueando a escuridão resultado dos olhos fechados. Se posicionou como se estivesse se desconectando dos olhos e desceu pelo seu pescoço, desceu pelo seus braços e mãos, pelo seu colo e tronco, pelas pernas e pés. Sentiu como se estivesse visitando-os com sua mente, e não apenas os controlando.

Tentou abrir os olhos... Tudo escuro... estava tudo e completamente escuro. Olhou de um lado a outro, começando a se desesperar, afinal onde estava? Não conseguia falar... Tentou sentir o chão sobre seu corpo e falhou... esteja onde estivesse, flutuava no ar... seu cabelo pivoteando em todas as direções soprado por um vento invisível. Não! Como se estivesse embaixo d´agua!

Mexendo os braços e pernas freneticamente, pareceu obter algum resultado. Seu cabelo agora era soprado para trás de si, como se estivesse nadando. E nadar ela fez.

'_você demorou filhote_' Ouviu a voz da raposa mais uma vez, procurou pela fonte do barulho com seus olhos, mas só via escuridão. '_siga mais um pouco para a frente_' a voz instruiu.

Nadou para a frente até que conseguiu enxergar algo. Duas bolas de fogo, uma meio azul meio vermelha, pendendo mais para o vermelho, e outra completamente rubra. As duas bolas de fogo dançavam uma ao redor da outra, colidindo hora outra mas sempre em harmonia.

""_Nossas almas se fundiram gaki... Eu queria a liberdade, e você poder... assim ambos conseguimos o que queríamos" A kitsune respondeu com um rosnado estressado. "Se você estiver em perigo eu assumirei..." Agora a voz parecia sorrir. "Garanta não entrar em perigo de extinção gaki, eu não hesitarei em matar qualquer um hostil contra esse corpo""_

Lembrou-se daquele sonho estranho...

'_finalmente entendeu a situação_' o rosnado da raposa trouxe a loira de volta para o presente. '_chegou a hora de você começar a aprender com aquele seu sensei sobre como controlar o nosso chakra, tome cuidado com a aparência que você vai assumir... muitos humanos não vão gostar_' a Kyuubi pareceu rir... a alma vermelha tremeu um pouco antes de voltar ao normal. '_até agora você usou apenas a parte fisica da nossa união... anata no karada ga mou tsuyoi (o seu corpo está mais forte)_.' Agora foi a alma colorida de vermelho e azul que tremeu, como que excitada... '_nossos espíritos estão unidos de mais maneiras agora do que quando você ainda tinha o selo que me prendia... tome cuidado com este poder'_

Naru não conseguia encontrar a voz para responder a Kitsune. Apenas ficou observando as duas almas dançarem e tremeluzirem em torno uma da outra. Agora... como ela faria para usar o seu chakra?

Como que respondendo a sua pergunta, as duas almas entraram uma na outra, se fundindo e gerando uma luz intensa... cegando a menina loira temporariamente... quando sua visão clareou, ela se viu presa em uma teia de linhas vermelhas, conectando cada uma das partes de seu corpo com o fundo negro... Olhou para as duas almas que haviam se separado de novo... no entanto, a alma colorida se encontrava na mesma situação que seu corpo. Presa por linhas vermelhas... mas não ao vazio, como ela. A alma estava amarrada à outra, a vermelha...

Fechou os olhos e se imaginou fora daquele lugar, da mesma maneira que tinha entrado. Tentando ignorar as amarras que a prendiam... notou com espanto que as linhas pareciam se estirar para acompanha-la.

Passou novamente por todo seu corpo, até chegar na cabeça de onde partira. Viu com seus próprios olhos os seus mesmos olhos fechados e a escuridão que isso causava. Jurou não ir mais para aquele lugar medonho onde a voz da Kitsune habitava, jurou não fazer mais isso... Fechou novamente seus olhos imaginários e se forçou a abrir seus olhos reais.

O mundo lá fora sorria para ela. O sol continuava o sol e brilhava com intensidade, refletindo em sua pele branca e cabelo dourado. A grama continuava a grama e cintilava em tons de verde, amarelo e lima enquanto dançava para o sopro gentil do vento. As flores continuavam as flores e mostravam para o mundo a explosão de suas belas cores. Naru absorvia aquilo avidamente, com até certo desespero depois de ter ficado na escuridão absoluta pelo que lhe pareceu horas.

"Mou... nunca... nunca mais eu volto lá..." Suspirou... Ainda estava na mesma posição de antes de fechar os olhos para o mundo e tentar se concentrar em seu chakra. A mão ainda segurava a pequena folha em sua testa enquanto a outra folha descansava em sua outra mão. Tudo normal.

Ainda tinha que completar a tarefa de Jiraiya. Ainda tinha que aprender a tocar em seu chakra, Mas se tocar em seu chakra significava que ela teria de ir até aquele lugar, então ela estava disposta a se tornar uma kunoichi sem chakra!

Tinha que ter outro jeito! Tinha!

Aha! Uma idéia pipocou em sua cabeça... se estapeando mentalmente por não ter pensado naquilo antes, apenas imaginou linhas de veias por todo o seu corpo, veias repletas por seu chakra, como Iruka-sensei dissera em um de seus sermões... desejou estar prestando mais atenção às aulas... Nah! Never!

Concentrou-se em fazer com que o chakra viajasse por entre essas veias até sua testa, que o chakra saísse dessas veias por sua pele e segurasse a folha verde ali... sentiu um formigamento estranho percorrer seu corpo. Não era incomodo, mas parecia que milhares de pequenos insetos como formigas andavam pela sua pele, se concentrando em suas orelhas e traseiro...

Ops.

Abriu os olhos, tirou a mão da testa, e podia sentir que a folha ainda estava ali como queria... mas não era somente a folha... passou a mão pelos cabelos e como a kitsune havia lhe dito, o par de orelhas pontudas estavam ali. Virou a cabeça para trás e notou o rabo alaranjado sacudindo alegremente.

'_muito bom filhote'_ Ouviu a voz da Kitsune e uma onda de arrepios transcorreu pelo seu corpo. '_já que conseguiu tão cedo a invocar seu chakra, por que não me deixa te ensinar uma habilidade?_'

'Hai, Kyuubi-sama' Respondeu mentalmente à raposa, não tendo certeza de como se comunicar com ela. No fundo se sentia mal pois a kitsune ficava naquele lugar tão medonho... Ouviu os rosnados que lembravam risos.

'_Posso ver tudo através dos seus olhos... agora quero preste atenção, eu só direi uma vez..._'

XxXxXxxXxXxX

Agora vocês sabem o que levou àquela cena com a qual iniciamos este capitulo. Naru aprendera do modo mais... divertido... que uma Kitsune podia usar o fogo, em uma técnica conhecida como Kitsune no Hi, técnica que a nossa loira aprendeu em um piscar de olhos.

A loira que agora possuía aparatos como um par de orelhas de raposa e um rabicho combinando, esticou as mãos para a frente de si e se concentrou na energia que sentia fluindo em seu corpo desde que conseguira fazer a folha grudar em sua testa... falando de dita folha, esta ainda sentava imponente na testa da menina recém descoberta piromaniaca. Com as mãos esticadas à sua frente, exclamou alegre o nome da técnica ensinada a ela pelo mais poderosos dos demônios... cadê a ironia?

"Kitsune no hi" Duas bolas de fogo se formaram em suas mãos, uma bola em cada mão. O fogo era alaranjado e nem o vento soprando parecia influencia-lo.

"Huh?" Ouviu uma voz vinda do meio de algumas arvores. Reconhecia aquela voz, reconhecia aquele cheiro... "O que houve aqui?" O fogo que tinha nas mãos evaporou no ar...

"E-to... Dekita sensei!" Apontou alegremente para a folha ainda em sua testa.


End file.
